Stay Awake
by TheCharli3Scene
Summary: An All Time Low fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of another crappy day at my school it was Thursday, only this time it was different, it was my last day. I smiled at my alarm clock as I saw the time it read. Six thirty. Exactly twelve hours until I leave to catch my flight to Baltimore, America. I couldn't wait. It would be a new start, new friends. The only person I would miss would be my friend Sophie, she had always been there for me and I had always been there for her. I was going to miss her but she know why I had to go and she knew exactly why I was happy about it.

My brothers aren't going with me to Baltimore; they are going to their Dads. Only me, my Mum, my step Dad and my little sister were moving. The reason was is because my Mum wanted a new job and I said that I would come with her because I hated my Dad and because I don't like anyone I know, apart from Sophie. I had wanted to move somewhere else for ages; this was the perfect opportunity so when my Mother asked me if I wanted to go with her I didn't hesitate to say yes.

After i had finished getting dressed I grabbed some cornflakes and shoved them in a bowl. I ate them quickly and hastily, taking spoonfuls in between telling my brothers to get ready for school and my Mum to hurry up. Once I was at school I was bombarded with good bye and good luck cards and presents. I said thank you and carried on my day as usual. I didn't have much to do at school because all of the teachers knew that i was going to be moving that night. It was a pretty easy but boring day.

Once i got back home after school Sophie helped me pack the last of my stuff. We had dinner and then she left crying and sobbing saying that I should take her with me. After she had gone I got changed into what i was going to be wearing on my way there since it was going to be a long flight i needed something that was nice looking but was comfortable as well. I had already chosen green skinny jeans, a red and black checked shirt, a black hoodie and my blue high top converse. Which i had chosen a couple of days before so we could send our other things over so that they would be waiting for us when we get there. We were only allowed one bag in the car to put things in so i had a little suitcase and in it i put my laptop, my laptop charger, my phone charger and my IPod charger.

As we piled into the car I received a text from Sophie "_Hey, I know you're leaving now and that you won't be able to use this phone ever again once you're at the airport but i just wanted to say that the second to arrive in Baltimore DM me on Twitter. I don't care what time it is. Love you! Xxx"_ I just laughed and replied back "_Hey! I shall you know I was going to anyway! Silly child! :') Love you too! Xxx"_ I turned off my phone and got out my IPod. I shuffled through my endless list of artists and decided to put on Blink 182. It seemed to only take us a few minutes to get to Heathrow airport when it was actually nine o'clock. We got out bags out and walked though the airport. Checking in and sorting out things. I wasn't really paying attention, I was shattered. Once we boarded the plane I got as comfy as i could, I fell asleep.

I woke up when my Mum was shoving me and saying, "Wake up we're here. We need to get off the plane in a minute." I opened my eyes properly and the first thing i noticed was the dark. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 1 in the morning.

"Mum, I thought this was an eight hour flight?" I said as i got my things and got off the plane.

"It was but you have to remember Baltimore is behind the UK by four hours" My mum replied. I carried on walking though the airport with my mum, Ant and Morgan until we reached outside. My mum got us a taxi, or how I will now say it, cab. We got in and mum got out a piece of paper which had an address on it. She read it out and the cab driver nodded and started to drive off. While we were driving I put in my earphones and put on Blink 182 again. Blink were one of my favourite bands. We drove for about an hour before my mum paid the cab driver as we got out.

I turned around and saw the house i was going to be living in from now on. It was a reasonable sized house and had a driveway to fit one maybe two cars at a push on it. There was a small bit of grass next to the driveway but apart from that there was no front garden. As i walked inside the house i saw that there was no hall just the front room with a kitchen/dining room only divided by a marble top counter. The front room already had a sofa and a coffee table and a television. I walked though through the door at the back of the room and turned the light on. There was a staircase leading upstairs and a staircase leading downstairs. There was a door next to the staircases which i guessed led to the bathroom. I walked up stairs and stood in the hallway. There were only two doors but we needed three bedrooms. I got confused but I went into one of the rooms anyway to have a look. It had a baby's bed in it and a shelving unit and a couple of boxes that I recognised with all of Morgan's things in. I came out of that room and walked across the hall to the other room. Inside was a huge king sized bed and a cupboard and a couple of other boxes with Mum and Ants things in. I walked downstairs to hear the TV on with some guy talking about the news on it. I walked across the room to my mum and said, "So where's my room? I've been upstairs but there are only two bedrooms. None of which have my things in them." My mum just replied,

"Have you been downstairs?" I looked at her and just walked off towards the door. I then ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom i turned the light on. It was the basement but it was all made into a bedroom. Also, because it was on the bottom floor it was the length and width of the house. It was massive! I had a double bed all made up and ready and a cupboard and a chest of draws and in the middle of my room was my four boxes of things. I ran back up the stairs and said I love you to my mum and she just laughed and told me to get some sleep because I had to go to school in the morning. I just smiled and went back downstairs to find my pyjamas and get into bed. It was three o'clock in the morning after all. I set my alarm for seven and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off and I awoke confused at my surroundings. I then realised that I didn't dream last night and quickly got up and dressed for school. I chose to wear a Blink 182 top and red skinny jeans with my black converse. I walked upstairs and saw that my mum was the only other person up in the house. I said good morning and grabbed my usual bowl and some cornflakes and milk. I sat at the dining room table and ate it thinking about how today was going to happen. I was very tired i had practically no sleep last night and it was killing me already.

It was quarter to eight and my mum told me that we had to leave. I didn't have a drivers licence in America yet, so i couldn't drive to school but at least i got to learn the route so that when i got my licence tomorrow i could get to school easily. We got to school at five to eight and i could see people waiting outside the school just talking to their friends. This school was big but only because it was spread out across about nine acres of land. I got out and slung my bag over my shoulder and said bye to my mum. As she drove off it suddenly hit me that i knew no one here. I slowly walked into the reception to get my timetable. The receptionist was really nice I just smiled awkwardly at her as she passed me my timetable. I looked down at it and saw that I had Maths first. Joy. The receptionist pointed me in the right direction and i walked off to class.

When I got to the door i saw that i was one of the last people in the room so i just stood at the door not knowing where to sit. Loads of people just looked at me. Luckily the teacher walked in so everyone just sat down and looked at her. She looked at me and then turned to the class and said, "Good morning, as you can tell this is a new student at our school. Her name is Charlie, she used to live in England but is now living here. I hope you all are nice to her!" she turned to me then she handed me a workbook and pointed to a guy at the back of the class, "Go and take a seat next to Mr Gaskarth please" I looked at her and nodded. I then looked at 'Mr Gaskarth'. He had scruffy looking dark brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders. As i walked over to him i noticed he was wearing a plain red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. We both awkwardly smiled at each other as I sat down. He was the first one to talk,

"Hey, I'm Alex by the way not 'Mr Gaskarth' as she said" I just chuckled and replied,

"Hiya Alex, you already know my names Charlie" He laughed and stared at me for a bit until i said, "What?"

"Oh nothing your accent is kinda cute" I just laughed. Everyone turned round to stare at me so i just looked at the table.

"I didn't realise I had an accent to be honest" We both laughed then.

"Where abouts in England did ya used to live then?"

"Umm in the south-east of Kent"

"Really!"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I used to live in Essex when i was younger!"

"Awesome"

For the rest of the lesson we just talked for a bit and did our work. Once the lesson was over i got out my timetable and he looked at it over my shoulder. "You have English next, awh I don't sorry"

"Don't be sorry i'm sure i'll cope" Alex then chuckled and walked off to his next class as i walked to mine.

For the rest of the day I got introduced to the class in the same way and put at the back of the class but it was never next to anyone who wanted to talk they just gave me a dodgy look as if i was an alien and got on with their work. At the end of school I called my mum up and told her to come and collect me. She said she'd be a while since there was some things she was sorting out at home. I decided to go and sit down on a little brick wall and wait. After about two minutes i heard someone shout 'Charlie' at the top of their lungs. I turned around to see Alex standing with another guy staring at me and becoming me to go over to them. Reluctantly i got up and stated walking over and he just laughed.

"Hey Alex" I said awkwardly

"Hey Charlie! This is Jack and Jack this is Charlie the new English Child." Alex introduced us as I laughed

"Hiya Say something. Something in an English accent that'll be funny!" Jack asked

"Errm, I don't really know what to say Jack" I laughed it off. Alex then turned to me and said,

"So why were you sitting on the wall by yourself?"

"Because I have no friends and I was waiting for my mum"

"Oh right well Jack and I will be your friends, wont we Jack?" Jack nodded "When's your mum gunna be picking you up?"

"I dunno. She said she'll be a while because she's busy sorting out stuff at home" I looked at the ground "I live only about a ten minute drive away but I don't know how long it'll take me to walk and to be honest I can't be bothered" They both started laughing

"Well I drop Jack off at his house which is about five minutes away so I could drop you off afterwards if you'd like?"

"Umm...Sure! That'd be brilliant, thank you!" I must have made myself look ridiculous because they both started laughing again.

"Might wanna get in the car you guys. Don't want to be at school forever."

"You got that right" Both Jack and I said at the same time. We looked at each other before laughing and getting in the car. Jack got in the front next to Alex and I got in and sat in the middle at the back of the car.

Alex's car was a small, red, five seater. It had a few empty beer cans on the floor at the back. All in all it wasn't that untidy. My car back home was way worse than this. It looked like it was about five years old because of the scuffs and the wear and tear of the fabric on the seats. It smelled like pine trees so i looked at the mirror and saw the traditional green tree hanging from it. You could tell from the condition that it was in that Alex hadn't had the car very long and was treating it as his own son. While we were driving I saw Jack go into the glove box he got out a disk, put it in and pressed play. Automatically both Jack and Alex were singing (or shouting) loudly along to 'What's My Age Again?' By Blink 182. I sat in the back singing along quietly.

We arrived at Jacks pretty quickly and when he got out Alex told me to sit in the front next to him. I got out the car and Jack gave me an awkward hug goodbye. I then got into the car next to Alex. We both looked out the window and waved at Jack who was just going into his house. Then Alex turned to me, "So where we going now?"

"Umm..." I thought for a moment trying to remember what my Mum had said the night before. Once i remembered I told Alex.

"Oh right yeah I know that place it's only about a ten minute drive to my house from there. How come you don't have a car then?" He asked as he drove off.

"I'm getting it tomorrow since i only just moved here basically this morning I'm getting my licence checked out and I'm buying a car tomorrow too!"

"Awesome, I'll see it at school then!" I laughed

"Yeah you will. See what heap of trash I buy" We both laughed then "nahh i'm not that bad when it comes to cars. I'm tempted to get a licence for a motorbike but I'll stick with a car for now"

"Yeah, might be the best idea" he chuckled nervously

"True that!" We both laughed as he stopped the car in front of my house.

"Here we are!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yep" I smiled at him "Thank you by the way I know you didn't have to"

"That's cool as I said i don't live to far away so its fine!"

"Did you want to come in for a coffee or whatever?" I asked politely

"Umm yeah sure if you're offering" He laughed as he turned off the engine.

"C'mon then!" I said as we got out the car. Once i had got my bag out the car and had shut the door Alex pressed a button to make the car lock. We both walked up the driveway to my house then i knocked on the door. My mum answered and exclaimed,

"Hey Charlie, Who's this?"

"Mum this is Alex, Alex this is my mum, Liz" I said pointing to them. "Alex was the first person to talk to me today and he drove me home so to return the favour i thought he could come in for a coffee or something"

"That's fine! Thank you for driving her home Alex" My mum said to Alex.

"That's okay Liz" Alex said awkwardly. My mum then just walked off into the front room and started talking to some guy about internet. Alex and I walked into the kitchen and I put on the kettle and started getting the drinks ready as Alex started to look around. "It seems quite homely already and you haven't been here twenty four hours yet, impressive!" He said as he glanced into the front room.

"Yeah it's all coming together pretty quickly" I said as i passed him his coffee "C'mon, you don't want to listen to my mum talking about internet for the rest of the time you're here" I laughed as i walked off towards the stairs. As I started to walk down the stairs Alex stopped and looked at me weirdly,

"Why are you going down the stairs?"

"Because that's where my room-"

"No that's where the basement is"

"This one is converted, calm down" We both laughed as we continued to walk down the stairs. When we got to the bottom I walked over to the middle of my room and sat down cross legged. Alex just laughed and then sat down with me. Then something caught his eye and he said,

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah kinda, I've just started learning so i'm a bit iffy. I'm guessing you do then?"

"Awesome, yeah I do I'm in a little band actually"

"Really? That's pretty cool, what's your name?"

"All Time Low, it's taken from a lyric in a New Found Glory song, Head On Collision"

"Right so you're in a band and you like new found glory, you're awesome!" Alex laughed at that

"Thanks, you're pretty awesome too"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I smiled a bit then he just looked at me.

"You have an accent that is amazing, you kinda know how to play the guitar, you like Blink 182 and New Found Glory so you have a good taste in music, you're pretty cute and you make an amazing coffee!" I just looked at him not knowing what to say. He looked back. Then he slowly put down his coffee, still looking into my eyes, and he leaned in to kiss me. As he did one of his hands went behind my head. He was so gentle and an amazing kisser. Words cannot describe how it felt. I wanted it to last forever.

Then I heard my mum clear her throat. Alex started to smile so out kiss was now over, thanks mum. I turned around to see my mum with her arms folded across her chest staring at me. Alex was the first one to speak, "I guess I better be off, my mum will be expecting me."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you at school?" I replied

"Yeah" He laughed as he got up. I started to get up when he said, "It's cool I'll show myself out."

"Okay, See ya" Both me and my mum watched as he made his way up the stairs. Not a word was said until we heard the front door close. "Hello mother, how nice of you to drop by" I said sarcastically.

"Hello Charlie" She took a deep breath as she tried to think of what to say. "Why were you kissing that boy?" I picked up both of the coffee mugs from the floor and replied

"His name is Alex and I don't know, it just happened."

"Charlie, you've known him for a day and you're already doing that? I expected more from you" I took one final mouthful of coffee and nearly choked on it.

"You expected more from me?" I walked past her and headed up the stairs. She then followed me, "I'm not talking about this with you"

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't rush into things-"

"No you wanted to but in and moan at me. I can look after myself. I'm seventeen years old!" I put the mugs on the side and ran downstairs. Then I shouted up the stairs, "And we need a door for the bottom of these stairs!"

I went and sat on my bed and got my guitar out of its case and just sat there with it on my lap. Even though I didn't want her to be I couldn't help thinking that my mum was right. To be honest it was just an accident, he's probably already got a girlfriend and this kiss was my entire fault. I sat there for about 20 minutes thinking then I heard my mum slowly coming down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs I saw that she had a small box in her hand. I was instantly intrigued and got up and walked over to her, "What ya got?" I asked my mum

"I got you a phone today since your one is no longer able to be used, I thought I'd give it to you now to cheer you up and say sorry about before"

"A phone? Awesome, thank you mum! And its fine you were just being overly motherly, as usual" We both laughed as she handed me the box.

"Hope you like it. By the way dinner is ready" I looked down at the box in my hand. A white IPhone. Yeah I guess I could forgive my mum now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I got up really late and stumbled upstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, cornflakes and milk. Once I had finished that I went and had a shower and got ready to go out car shopping. Once I had thrown on a t-shirt and skinny jeans I put on my Converse and hurried my mum out the door.

To be perfectly honest with you I didn't pick the greatest car of all but it was big enough to get me around. The colour is metallic blue and it was a five seater with a small boot. There wasn't much leg room if you were sitting in the back but I didn't mind I wasn't going to be sitting there. It had blacked out rear windows for some reason or another and was just perfect for me.

The rest of the weekend went by quite quickly because I was sleeping for most of it still recovering from jetlag. All I did on Sunday was go on the internet and DM Sophie like I said I would. _"Hey, I've been in Baltimore for about 3 days now and have only just got internet, crazy right? School's better than I thought it would be and I have an awesome car to drive around in. That's about it so far, how're you?" _She wrote back in minutes _"Hi, it's just back to normal at school now, no-one talks about you or anything. I was tempted to text you but then I realised that you wouldn't get it, haha." _I felt a bit annoyed that everyone had pretty much forgotten that I'd existed but I had made two friends here already so I guess I could cope.

**This is just a filler the next chapter will be a lot longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm woke me up so i punched it repeatedly until it fell of my bedside table and fell onto my floor. It continued to beep so I just got up, placed it on the bedside table again and turned it off. Great. It's six in the morning and I have to go to school. The only good thing about today is the fact that I get to drive myself to school so I won't be a total loser.

I slowly got out of bed and headed upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower. Once I came out i looked at myself in the mirror. My shortish, bright red hair was slowly starting to fade and my brown eyes had turned black, I don't know why, they just change from time to time. My skin was slightly red in colour because of the temperature I have my showers. I quickly dried off my hair and got dressed ready for school because as much as I hated school I didn't want to start my first proper week being late.

Once I had put on the usual skinny jeans and a band t-shirt I grabbed my boring usual bowl of cornflakes and poured myself an apple juice. Today had started off well and it had put me in a good mood. No-one else in the house was up because they knew I could drive myself to school and my mum doesn't start work for another week so they had all decided to have a lay in. I felt nice to just sit in silence without my little sister crying or the TV blaring.

Once I had done I got my bag and got into my car. I remembered the way to school because I remembered how my mum had taken me. I pulled into the schools car park and I saw that there were quite a few cars already with their owners standing around them. I pulled into the closest one I could find with no cars or people standing in the way and just sat in my car looking around at everyone. Since I was in quite a small car not many people noticed me which was quite nice not to be noticed or laughed at was always a good thing. I quickly checked my timetable to see what I had first. Music. I liked music so I didn't mind it was something easy for first thing on a Monday morning.

When I walked into music everyone was just sitting on tables and chairs or standing talking to each other and just was I was looking round for a place to sit Jack caught my eye. As I walked over to him he noticed me,

"Hey English girl! You take Music?"

"Hey Jack you can call me Charlie you know and yeah I do obviously" I said as a laughed.

"Fine then, Charlie" He said mockingly. "So what can you do musically?"

"I've been told I can sing and I play a bit of guitar" I looked at the floor. "I just took it to pass the time really, what about you?" When I said that Jack's eyes lit up,

"I play lead guitar awesomely, I'm in a band you know, with these guys" He tapped a guy on the shoulder who just turned round and just stared at me, "This is Zack he's the bassist, Zack this is the new English girl Charlie"

"Umm, h-hey Charlie" He smiled

"Hey Zack nice to meet you" I smiled back he seemed so sweet.

"Aaaand this is Rian" Jack punched a guy in the arm just as he said that

Ouch, do you mind Jack, Jesus" Then he noticed me "Oh hey yeah I'm Rian the drummer that is the most awesome part of the band" I laughed

"Fair enough are you guys in A-"

"Yeah they're in MY band" Alex wandered into the room and the other guys started arguing against the idea.

"Morning Alex" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice

"Hey Charlie, I see you've met the rest of All Time Low, what do ya think?"

"I can't think anything until I've heard you, can I? BUT based on personalities I think you're all pretty cool" They all laughed Zack piped up,

"Well it's a presentation thing today and we're up first. Everyone in the class had to either use a song they've already made, make one up or cover another song to show what you want to work on throughout the rest of the year." I froze.

"Are you alright?" everyone asked in unison

"Zack what did you say to her?" Alex jokingly asked

"Guys h-he's f-fine he d-didn't say anyth-thing bad" I replied. Everyone just stared at me I coughed "honestly guys I'm fine" I just smiled to reassure them. Then the teacher walked in so they all sat down. I sat on the end of their table next to Jack just as I sat down he said,

"Is it about performing? You nervous?"

"You could say that I guess" I half smiled at him

"Just pick a song you know really well on guitar and do that one."

"I will I'll be fine it's just I don't really do singing in front of people"

"I'll help you pick a song after we've gone up, yeah?"

"If you want, thanks" He smiled and then got up and stood with the others at the front of the class. Alex coughed to get everyone's attention,

"As we're a band we've worked on the project together if you don't mind miss" The teacher just nodded and told them to get on with it, "Okay umm, this songs called The Party Scene it's an original song of ours of course" Then Rian tapped his drumsticks together

"1...2...3...Hey kid you've got a lot of potential but i think it's time to move on..."

By the second chorus I knew the lyrics and sung along quietly and tapped along with my hands on the table. Once they'd finished a few people clapped, me being one of them, and they returned to their seats. All of them turned to me and said "So what did you think?"

"I think you guys are pretty awesome"

"You're just saying that" Rian said

"Nope I'm telling the honest truth!"

"We have more songs" Alex spoke up

"Really? You guys will have to show me one day"

"We have band practice today after school, if the guys want you to you could come and watch" Zack suggested. Everyone else started nodding in agreement.

"So it's settled! The English girl is coming to band practice." Jack laughed

"That'd be awesome, where is it and how do I get there?" I asked

"It's straight after school and we all have cars, apart from Jack who gets a ride with anyone who's offering, so you could meet me in the car park you follow me to Rian's house but we'll have to stop off at mine first for a bit though so I can pick up my guitar." Alex just smiled at me.

"Yeah sure that'd be awesome" I then turned to Jack "Who are you getting a ride with?"

"Zack bought me to school so he's my driver for the day" Everyone laughed

"That's fair enough"

Several people got picked randomly off of the register to perform their song. The teacher was just about to read out my name when the bell went for next lesson. I breathed as sigh of relief as the teacher said we'd continue the performances tomorrow in our lesson. At least it gave me time to think of a song to perform.

I quickly got out my timetable and glanced at what I had next. Maths. This was the lesson I sat next to Alex in which made maths better because I wasn't just cast out and alone, working by myself. It also gave me a chance to ask him a few questions and talk to him about what happened on Friday. I wasn't going to interrogate him, just ask him whether he had a girlfriend and if I needed to just forget about the whole thing. As I walked out of Music Alex grabbed my arm and said,

"C'mon we have Maths next you have to endure a whole hour of sitting next to me" He laughed and we both said bye to Jack, Zack and Rian. We walked to Maths side by side in silence but when we got in to the lesson and sat down Alex was the first to speak, "Are you okay? You seem quite quiet"

"Yeah I'm just worried about what song I'm going to be doing for Music" I lied. I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking about. I was one kiss I needed to get over it. He just looked at me dead in the eyes and said,

"You'll just have to pick something good, what do you do anyway, I mean I know you play a bit of guitar but do you sing as well or is it just the guitar?" I thought I was going to be the one who would be answering the questions. I guess not,

"I do sing a bit, yeah" I looked at the floor the same as I did before when I was speaking to Jack about it. His eyes followed mine and I could feel him staring at me as I tried to shake the nervousness out of me,

"That's pretty cool, you'll have to sing for me at some point I know you have to do it tomorrow but maybe you could choose a song when we're at band practice and show me afterwards that'd be awesome." I looked up and smiled at him,

"Yeah I could do that. If I had a clue as to what I'm going to be singing tomorrow."

"I'll help you with that. If it's okay with the rest of the band you could use one of our songs" He smiled as he rubbed my shoulder in comfort,

"That would be awesome; I'd say that it's your song of course but if you guys wouldn't mind that would be cool. I'd have to turn it into an acoustic though because at the moment that's all I play"

"That would be fine, this was a great idea. Am I a genius or am I a genius" We both laughed.

The rest of the lesson was spent getting confused over adding algebraic fractions and laughing when the teacher told us we had failed miserably. It was then break and Alex took me to where everyone ate and I got introduced to Matt who was one of their best mates. The rest of the day went on fairly quickly I ended up eating lunch by myself because I didn't know where they ate lunch and I didn't want to bug them.

When the final bell rang I walked over and just sat on my car bonnet waiting for the others to come out. I saw that Alex had parked next to me. Maybe intentionally, maybe not. I'd have to find that out. While I was waiting I decided to call my mum to tell her I wouldn't be home until quite later and I might be having dinner at home but not to wait for me. She agreed that it was a good idea to spend time with my newly made friends. Just as I hung up the phone I saw Alex walking towards me,

"Hey Alex, are you stalking me or was this just coincidental?" I said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Yeah I was totally stalking you" He said sarcastically "Nahh It's just because I knew it was yours because it's the newest car here and it was one I haven't seen before so I thought I could park next to you"

"Oh fair enough" I said understandably "So, to yours?" I suggested

"Yep"

"Lets do this" We laughed and got in our cars.

His house wasn't too far away and it was easy to get to so that wasn't too bad. He quickly ran in and I saw him put both his electric and acoustic guitar in the boot of his car before saluting to me and getting in and driving off again. We drove for about five minutes until Alex parked in front of, what I guessed was Rian's house. We both cut our engines at the same time and I helped carry his electric guitar to the house. When Alex knocked on the door Rian answered and took us downstairs to the basement of his house. I understood exactly why band practice was held at Rian's house because his drum kit was so big and would be an arse to carry to someone else's house on a regular basis.

In the basement were the drum kit and three microphone stands with colour coded microphones in them. A load of guitars were leaning up against one side of the room and a pool table was at the opposite end of the room.

I found a stool near the pool table and sat down, still with Alex's guitar in hand, while they all had a little chat about what song they should practice first. After that Alex came over to me,

"Okay, we know what song you should perform for Music tomorrow so we're going to play it how it should sound then after band practice you can learn it on acoustic guitar. Sound alright?"

"That would be awesome!" I stood up and gave Alex his guitar and the leaned against the pool table.

"1...2...1, 2, 3, 4 luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out this four leaf clover's all but useless now..."

Once they finished I clapped enthusiastically,

"That was amazing!"

"You think so?" Alex asked

"Defiantly!"

"good thing you're singing it then" They all smiled at me so I smiled in return. This was the happiest I'd been in ages.

Someone started coming down the stairs,

"Do you boys want a drink or anything?" I guessed it was Rians mum she then noticed I was in the room "Oh hello..."

"Hi I'm Charlie" I smiled politely at her

"Are you going out with any of the boys here?" she asked before Rian decided to butt in,

"Mum she's just a friend of ours, you know none of us have girlfriends anyway" Well at least I now knew that Alex was single and so was everyone else. I laughed to myself at that thought. I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me as if I had gone insane,

"Sorry I was just thinking of something and it made me laugh. I'm not crazy, honest!" Then they all started laughing.

They played a few more songs and once they'd practiced them all together they sat separately to work on their own parts. Jack wandered over to me with his and Alex's acoustic guitar in his hands smiling,

"Time to learn that song" I took Alex's guitar from him,

"Yep, but go easy on me I'm not fantastic"

"Charlie you'll pick it up easily, trust me" Jack reassured me "I'll play it through and you just watch and then I'll break it down for you"

Once he had finished I just stared at his guitar where his hands had stopped strumming "That was beautiful"

"You think so?"

"I know so" we both laughed "Now c'mon teach me!"

It seemed like he had spent hours teaching me that song but in the end I played it all the way through with no pauses that weren't meant to be here. I was quite proud of myself to be honest. Once I had finished the song with no vocal with it everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped.

Suddenly Zack announced that he needed to leave and go and buy himself a dinner since he had missed it with his parents. Jack was getting a lift with him so they both left after giving me a hug and saying bye,

"I guess I better go" I said and Alex decided to agree with me

"Yeah I'll leave too, see ya later Rian" I went over and gave Rian a hug and said goodbye and Alex and I walked out of the house. We had both parked next to each other on the side of the road so we walked side by side to our cars until he turned to face me and said,

"You still haven't sung in front of me yet" I chuckled

"That's because it's already dark and I should be getting home, I think"

"Yeah but you saaiiiiid" Alex moaned

"Fine, where shall I sing then because I'm not singing outside of Rian's house"

"Get in your car and follow me I know the perfect spot where no-one else can hear you" I laughed maybe a bit too loudly "you know I'm not going to take you there to kill you" he started laughing then as well.

"Yeah alright then, it better not be too far away though"

"Nahh it's just round the corner really"

"Okay" I still had Alex's acoustic guitar in my hand so I just put it on the seat next to me and followed Alex down the road.

We stopped at the edge of what looked like a field but as my eyes adjusted I noticed a play area a few meters away. I saw Alex get out and so I did the same and I just sat on my car's bonnet cross-legged and started to play and sing as Alex sat on his car.

Once the song had ended Alex just stayed silent,

"Was I that bad?" I said looking at the floor

Alex got off of his car and walked up to me so our faces were centimetres apart. My breathing started to escalate until out lips met.

**It might take me a while but I will create a chapter 5 of course haha**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the whole drive smiling to myself and remembering what had just happened. Alex had kissed me. It was even better than the last time he had which I didn't think was possible.

Once I got home everyone was asleep and there was a note on the fridge door:

_Charlie_

_We all went to bed sorry, you'll have to make yourself something to eat there's some leftover chicken in the fridge if you want it. I hope you had fun with your friends Alex was it? I don't know anyway, Night_

_Mum x_

I didn't realise how hungry I was so I quickly opened the fridge and got out the chicken and microwaved it. Once I'd eaten that I wandered downstairs to my room and had a good night's sleep.

The next morning I woke up wide awake. I went and had my usual shower and got dressed. Once I was dressed I put my acoustic guitar next to the front door along with my other bags so I didn't forget them. I went and had an apple for breakfast instead of cornflakes and I decided to put the TV on this time.

I flicked through the channels until I came back to channel 1 again. The one thing I hated about morning TV was that there was never anything on. I turned the TV off and left the house.

My first lesson was pe. It wasn't that I hated pe it was the fact that you didn't know what sport you were going to be doing and I was quite bad at a few things.

I entered the gym and headed to the girls changing room and got into my shorts and polo shirt. Once I had finished getting changed I walked out into the gym with everyone else. After about ten minutes the boys started piling out of their changing room. Suddenly I felt someone come and stand next to me, I looked round and saw Jack. He was wearing shorts that stopped just above his knees and a polo shirt that was slightly pink in colour.

"Oh hey Jack!"

"Hey English girl!"

"Seriously, you're still calling me that?"

"Yep!" He just smiled at me.

"So how come your polo shirt is pink?" I chuckled

"It did start off white but my mum decided to put her dress in the washing with it so now it's pink. I don't mind, I think it suits me" He said as he spun around showing it off. Then the teacher started shouting at us to get into pairs. Jack just grabbed hold of me. "I'm going to be with you in a pair" I burst out laughing

"Okay Jack jees, calm down" It turned out that we were going to be playing volleyball. First we were just warming up our abilities to whack the ball over the net. It was safe to say both me and Jack were terrible. I served the ball to him but instead of the ball going over the net and in his direction; it went sideways and onto the teachers head. We both laughed and continued to through the rest of the lesson at how bad we were.

When it came to the end of the lesson and Jack and I were just a heap on the floor laughing in hysterics as the volleyball hit yet another girl. We knew it was cruel but it was just too funny not to laugh at.

Once I was changed back into my clothes for the day it was time to head to Music. As I left the changing rooms I saw that Jack had waited for me so we could walk down together. When we entered the music room I was welcomed by Alex with a tight hug and a cute smile,

"G'morning"

"Morning Alex" I smiled.

"Your turn to sing today"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I don't know whether I'll be able to do it. I'm so nervous"

"Charlie, look at me" He stared straight into my eyes "You'll be fine, just sing like you sung last night and you'll love it!"

"Okay, thank you" I smiled as I hugged him again "At least after this lesson I can put my guitar back in my car, it's so awkward to carry" Alex laughed and we walked over to everyone else. "Morning Rian, Zack" They both smiled at me and then one after the other gave me an awkward hug. Straight after I had finished hugging Zack the lesson was about to start so I quickly took my seat next to Jack.

The teacher called out my name and I went up to the front of the class. I was shaking so much. I sat on the stool and looked at everyone. As I scanned the room I saw Alex, Jack, Zack and Rian all smiling at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, umm...the song that I'm gunna perform is an original song by All Time Low but I've changed it into an acoustic" I stared nervously at the floor and began to strum my guitar,

"Luck loves me not tonight I'm running out. This four leaf clovers all but useless now..."

Once I started singing my nervousness drained from me and I just enjoyed playing like Alex said I would. I looked up while I was playing. Most of the students were falling asleep in their chairs but when I looked over to Jack, Rian and Zack I saw the surprise on their faces i had to hold my laugh back as much as I could.

Once the song had finished I heard a few claps come from around the room and I just got up and walked back to my seat. As I walked pass Alex he grinned at me and handed me a piece of paper. I went and sat down and unfolded it

_What did I tell you? I knew you'd do great! Oh by the way I completely forgot to give you my number or whatever last night when I intended to so I've put it at the bottom._

_Loooooveeee Allleexxx (The best guy in the world)_

I laughed and got out my phone to put the number in. I sighed and looked over to Alex who was staring at me. He laughed and I quickly sent him a text

_Thanks for your number, here's mine :') Also thanks for believing in me I guess_

_Looooooveeeeee Charlie (The awesomest person in the world)_

I sent the text and I knew that he had got it by that loud laughter I heard coming from him. Suddenly I noticed that Jack had been staring at me the whole time.

"Jack are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, why would you think I'm not?"

"You just don't look very happy that's all" I smiled at him to see if it would cheer him up. He then took my phone from me and then started typing in things and gave it back, "what did you just do?" I asked looking concerned. He just laughed and so I started looking frantically through my phone for anything that had been changed. Then I saw it. A new number had been saved to my contacts. It was Jacks. I guess he must have felt left out so I texted him

_Jaaaaack, what's wrong? I know there's something up I'm not that stupid. If you won't tell me hen at least cheer up...just think about me hitting out PE teacher in the head with the volleyball :)_

He looked at his phone and smiled slightly then I got a text back

_Charlie, I'm fine don't you worry about me :p I'm just not feeling very well I think it was all the running about in PE I might go home after this lesson_

I looked up at him. He really didn't look to great

"Jack I'll walk you to medical if you want? Alex and the guys can come as well of course" He smiled

"If that's okay? Thanks"

"No problem I don't mind"

The rest of the lesson was in silence and I just sat there texting Alex. We talked about Jack going home and then he asked what had for the rest of the day, lessons wise. The bell then rang and I threw my guitar over my shoulder and dragged all four of them to reception so that Jack could sign out. He had already text his mum so he had a ride home. Once we had said goodbye to him I quickly ran over to my car and put my guitar away. We then made our way to our break room. Matt was already in there tucking into an apple,

"What took you guys so long?"

"Nice to see you too" said Zack

"Oh we were just saying bye to Jack because he's ill and needed to go home" I said then Rian suddenly pointed out,

"Wait, if Jack's ill how are we going to do band practice tonight?"

"That's a good point" Alex replied "I guess we'll just have to skip it for tonight. One night off won't hurt" everyone hummed in agreement and carried on eating whatever food they had acquired for break.

The next lesson I had was English it was a lesson I didn't have anyone I knew in and so the whole of the lesson was spent with me actually working instead of talking about random rubbish. The lesson flew by pretty quickly. I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my trouser pocket I looked to see what it was

_We eat lunch in the music room by the way, come and eat with us!_

I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way to the music room. As I got closer to the room I heard laughter booming from the music room. I opened the door and saw that there were only a few guys sitting down Alex, Zack, Rian, Matt and a couple of guys I didn't know. I went to sit down on the desk next to Alex but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap before I had a chance. I laughed and just sat down and leant against him. He was comfy and warm and smelt amazing. I then saw him going through my bag,

"What are you looking for Mr Gaskarth?" He then pulled out my lunch and placed it in my lap and threw my bag on the floor. I started to eat and listened to everyone's conversation

"So what's everyone going to be doing tonight since we don't have band practice?" Rian said

"Probably just stay home and play Halo for hours on end" Zack laughed

"Do you mind if I join you" Rian asked

"Sure thing! Matt are you in?" Matt nodded in agreement and then Zack turned to Alex

"Nope" was all Alex said

"What? Why not!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I just don't feel like it i might join in from my house though" I turned to face Alex and said

"Why don't you just play Halo with them at Zack's?" Alex just stared at me

"Maybe because I don't want to. I had something else in mind" he said as squeezed my side. I laughed and lent back on him comfortably again.

"Fair enough"

"What do you have planned?" Alex asked me

"Nothing really I'll probably just go home and do some Maths homework or something"

"You could come round to mine and I'll help you if you like" I looked at him to see if there was any hint of sarcasm whatsoever. Nope, there was none.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a great idea" I smiled and went back to eating my cheese sandwich.

The rest of the day was spent with me in lessons that I didn't want to be in with people that I still didn't know. The day seemed to drag on forever but when the final bell went for the end of school I was very relieved.

I walked out to my car and got in and waited for Alex to come out of school. Suddenly there was a bang and a face appeared at my car window. I jumped and screamed quite loudly then I realized who it was. Alex. He was now collapsed on the floor laughing at my reaction. I wound down my window.

"Aw c'mon it wasn't that funny" He just continued to laugh not able to get a word out. I reached out and tapped him on the head and he managed to compose himself and stand back up again.

"That was pretty funny though, you have to admit." He said wiping the tears from his face

"Not as funny as you made it out to be" I joked

"Yeah well, shut up" He stuck his tongue out and walked over to his car on the other side of the car park.

When we got to his house before I had a chance to open my car door and get out Alex was already holding the door open for me. I laughed and got out as he swiftly shut the door behind me. When we went inside I was greeted by Alex's parents,

"Hello you must be Charlie, my name is Peter and this is my wife Isobel" He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello" I smiled "Alex you didn't tell me your parents were English" I looked at him

"I didn't really think that was important to be honest" He said looking at the floor

"Alex" I said

"Yeah"

"I was joking. It honestly doesn't matter" Everyone laughed then

"Can I get you two a drink or anything" Isobel asked

"No I think we're good mum" Alex said. I could sense that he was starting to get embarrassed. I chuckled a bit and Alex grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stairs.

Once we were upstairs Alex led me to his bedroom. It was quite small with a couple of posters up. He had a few guitars lined up along one side of the room and a double bed with a blue square patterned duvet on it. He still had hold of my arm as he sat down on the bed. He then tugged n my arm and I fell down on the bed next to him.

Alex then looked down to my other hand and realised that I had my Maths book in it.

"You actually want to do math?"

"Aleeeexxx its due in tomorrow if I don't do it while I'm here it won't get done because I'll just go home, eat and then fall asleep." He laughed and went and picked up his book

"Fine you crazy, crazy child" We worked though the questions and we decided to stop doing it when Alex started shouting at the Math book to make sense. We then chucked the Math books on the floor and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and just listened to what I could hear. All I heard was a faint talking coming from downstairs which I thought must have been the TV. I also heard Alex's faint breathing. I then felt him start poking me,

"Charrrlieeeee"

"Whaaaat?" I opened my eyes to see him lying on his side facing me poking my repeatedly with his finger.

"Don't be sleepy"

"But math is tiring"

"I know something that'll wake you up" He then pulled me up so I was lying on top of him. I rested my head on his thinking in my head what he was going to do.

Suddenly he started tickling me. I ended up rolling around on the bed for about 20 minutes while he tickled my sides and neck until I couldn't take it anymore and ended up collapsed on his bed with him collapsed on top of me. We were both panting and still laughing. He then started trying to get comfy by resting his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed the top of his head

"What are you thinking about right now?" I asked him

"Just about how comfortable you are to lay on and how amazing you are to be with, you?"

"Just about how much fun I've had with you and how moving here was probably the best thing I have ever done" He then looked up at me and started to wriggle to get closer and closer to my face.

"You're beautiful" He said as he took one hand and placed it on the side of my head.

Before I could say anything his lips touched mine. This time it was more passionate. It was like he properly meant it. My hands moved from being by my sides to being behind his head. He then rolled onto his back pulling me with him until I was practically mounting him.

Then Alex's mum shouted from downstairs "ALEX, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" I laughed and Alex sighed as I rolled off of him. He just looked over to me and smiled. He was the beautiful one.

"YEAH MUM ALRIGHT" He called back down the stairs. Then he got up and held out his hands to help me stand up. He pulled me up and gave me one final kiss,

"What is it with parents and ruining out fun eh?" We both laughed and made our way downstairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we were welcomed with a smell of Spaghetti Bolognese. Isobel turned round to me and asked,

"Are you staying for dinner or do you have other plans?" I glanced over to Alex who was already sitting at the table waiting for the food to be placed in front of him.

"I best be getting off really, sorry. My mum will think I've abandoned her or something since I didn't have dinner with her last night" She nodded in agreement before walking past me with the food and placed them on the table. I walked over to Alex and gave him a from-the-behind hug before saying goodbye and leaving the house.

When I got in my mum had just finished cooking sausage chips and beans and was laying it out onto the table. She welcomed me and we all sat down to eat.

"So where did you end up going tonight then?" My mum asked

"I just went to Alex's to do some Maths homework" She looked at me sharply "What?"

"You seem to spending a lot of time with him"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked starting to get annoyed

"No of course not!"

"Well then stop looking down at me when you talk about him" I said and that quickly ended the conversation.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence and once I was done I excused myself and went to my room. I saw that my mum had fitted a door at the bottom of the stairs and shouted thank you to her as I shut it.

I got into my pyjama bottoms and strappy top, ready for bed when my mum shouted at me to go upstairs. I slowly made my way up the staircase until I reached my mum who was standing at the front door. She then walked passed me and whispered in my ear,

"It's Alex"

I quickly opened the door to find him leaning against the door frame trying to look cool. I laughed,

"It's not that I don't want you here but why are you here?" I asked

"You forgot something" He then lifted one arm up and I saw that he had my Maths book.

"Oops" I then went to get the book but he put it behind his head and said

"Nope, you can't have it"

"Wait, what? Why?" I said confused

"You have to thank me for coming all the way over here just to give you your Maths book" I turned round to see if my mum was looking and saw that she was washing up so I leaned in to kiss him. As I did he started to laugh and took a step closer to me. The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds but it still sent my heart racing.

Alex laughed and handed me my Maths book,

"Goodnight, gorgeous" He said as he kissed the top of my head

"Goodnight lovely" I said as I hugged him.

He then turned and walked to his car. I waved good bye to him as he drove off and then shut the door and walked over to my mum

"I told you we did Maths" I said as I waved the book in her face. She just sighed and told me to go away.

I went downstairs and laid down in my bed

_Thank you for bringing me my maths book I know you didn't have to but yeah :)_

He replied within minutes

_It was just an excuse to see you I know I could have given you it at school :') I love you_


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks Alex and I spent more and more time together. Even though we hadn't really announced it everyone knew that we were a couple. I went to pretty much every band practice after school and on Saturdays we went to the mall to get a Starbucks and occasionally we'd have the money to go shopping. Then on Sundays we'd just stay at either one of our houses and watch films, bake cakes or go to the park to act like we were five again, whichever took our fancy.

There was only one thing bothering me. Jack seemed to become a lot more distant and talked to both me and Alex less. The only time we'd see him was at band practice or in school. In pe he just worked with other people and ignored me completely. This was starting to get to me. What had I done? The only thing that had changed was the fact that Alex and I were together, maybe that's what's bothering him.

Today is Sunday and Alex had the flu so we couldn't spend today together. I guessed it was quite nice to have the time to myself for once. Not in a bad way just I'd seen Alex pretty much every day for the past few weeks. It was nice to have break.

So, today I took the chance to confront Jack about what was bothering him and why he didn't like me anymore. I had remembered where Jack lived from the first time I met him when Alex dropped him off at his house. I decided to drive to his and talk to him since over text I knew he'd either ignore me or pretend everything is fine, in person he couldn't do that.

Once I got to Jack's house I waited in the car for ages thinking about what I was going to say. What if he wasn't home and his mum answered? I guess I could wing it.

I slowly got out of my car and walked up to Jack house and knocked on the front door three times and Jacks mum opened the door,

"Hello" She said sweetly

"Hello, you must be Mrs Barakat?" I asked

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Charlie, a friend of Jack's, is he home?"

"Yeah he is, come in and sit down and I'll go and get him." She welcomed me into the house and said I should sit down on the sofa. I sat listening to Jacks mum walk up the stairs just staring at my hands, deep in thought.

I heard Jack's mum knock rapidly on Jack's door,

"Jack are you up?" she called

"Go away" he grumbled

"Jack, someone's here to see you"

"Girl or boy?" I then chuckled 'typical Jack' I thought

"A girl, she seems keen to see you"

"Okay I'll just get dressed gimmie ten minutes"

"Okay" then she started walking down the stairs again. Once she came into the front room and she turned to me and said,

"He'll be down in a minute; in the meantime would you like a drink?"

"Umm...no thank you" I smiled at her.

"So what brings you here?" She asked at she sat down next to me.

"I just needed to ask him why he's been ignoring me for a few weeks" Oops. I don't think I should be telling her about this, oh well I've started now.

"He's been ignoring you?"

"Yeah ever since I started dating Alex"

"Alex is a lovely young boy" I laughed

"Yeah, he is" We both laughed then as Jack walked into the room. Jack's mum got up and picked up her car key's off of the coffee table.

"I'll go out and leave you two to talk" was the last thing she said before shutting the door behind her. Jack just walked over to the sofa and sat next to me. We were silent for ages.

I was the first one to speak,

"Jack, what have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong" He said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

"Well I obviously have, you've been ignoring me for weeks now, ever since-"

"Yeah" he paused "ever since you and Alex started going out" We both looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Look Jack I'm sorry I have feelings for him and not you" Jack looked like he was about to cry "I don't know what I can do to make you talk to both me and Alex again" He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the floor. I leaned over and hugged him. I felt terrible. He lent into the hug and we just sat there.

Jack was quite comfortable to lean on and as I realised this for reasons I cannot explain while I was hugging him I fell asleep. Not just asleep but you're-never-going-to-wake-me sleep.

I woke up to the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Jack was in the kitchen making himself a coffee. I got up and stretched my limbs since sofas aren't the best things to sleep on.,

"Your awake!" Jack exclaimed, he seemed really happy.

"Yeah" I was still half awake, half asleep "sorry about that" He walked over to me

"Don't be sorry you looked tired so I just left you there"

"Thanks, I am and have been for days"

"Why's that" Jack started to look concerned

"I've just been spending so much time with Alex and talking to him that I haven't got much sleep, that's all" Jack then put his coffee down on the coffee table and gave me a hug

"Well at least now you've had a nap"

"That's true" I said still cuddling him "How long was I asleep anyway?" I said as I got my phone out of my pocket"

"Urrm about four hours" He said as he sat down, coffee in hand. I sat next to him and saw that I had two missed calls and three messages. One missed call and one text from my mum and one missed call and two texts from Alex. I sighed as I looked through the texts,

_Hey Charlie I'm feeling a bit better did you want to come round, we could watch a film if you want to?_

Then two hours later

_Charlie, what's happened are you okay? Why didn't you reply?_

They were both from Alex. I then checked the text from my mum,

_Hi, Alex is here and he's wondering where you are he said you're not retuning his texts and you didn't answer his phone call. Are you okay?_

"Shit." I said

"What's happened?" Jack looked confused

"Alex and my mum have been looking for me for three hours" I said as I started getting up, "I'm sorry Jack I have to go and let them know I'm okay" Jack grabbed my hand and pulled himself up off of the sofa. He stared into my eyes and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I just stared back. Then he kissed me. Not like an 'oops my bad' kiss it was a 'wow I want you kiss'. Once the kiss was over I stood there in shock for half a minute and then said,

"I guess I better go" and hurried out of the door.

What the fuck was that? I said to myself as I walked to my car. Why did he kiss me? Why did I just stand there? Why didn't I try and stop him? I love Alex, I didn't kiss Jack back but I didn't stop his either. Is that just as bad?

While I was driving home I felt worse and worse about what had happened so to take my mind off things I turned up my Blink 182 cd that was playing quietly in my car. When I got home I saw Alex's car parked outside my house. I quickly cut the engine, locked the car and hurried into the house.

Alex was sitting on the sofa. When I burst through the door he jumped up and ran up to hug me,

"Where the hell have you been Charlie!" He said holding my head in his hands. My mouth went dry.

"I just went to Jacks to talk to him about why he's been ignoring us" I managed to choke out. Alex stared at me for a while.

"But you didn't return my text's or my call" I could see the hurt in his eyes

"I fell asleep on the sofa by accident. I was just so tired and the sofa was really comfy and I'm really sorry" I blurted out. Alex pulled me in for a tight hug. I fought back tears. I felt so bad about everything. I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

"Charlie it's fine I'm not going to have a go at you because you fell asleep" He chuckled slightly

"I know I just feel bad. I guess I should have told you I was going to see him" I tried to smile. Alex then took a step back and took my hand.

"I have a plan to make you have fun tonight" He said

"What do you mean?" I stood there confused

"It means that we're going to go out to a house party tonight" I grinned. I had been to house parties before but I was never really involved in anyway and the last one I went to I got drunk and passed out in the bath.

"Who's house is it at?" I asked while pulling Alex closer to me.

"Mine, my parents have gone away for the night to go and see some show. I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention" I laughed

"Fair enough"

I said bye to my mum and Alex pulled me out the house and into his car. It was half term so we didn't have school the next day which was a huge relief. On the way to Alex's house I kept my hand on his thigh. He just smiled and continued to drive. When we got to his house we saw that a few cars had already parked up. We walked in and saw Zack, Rian and matt all standing in the kitchen with beers in hand. Alex grabbed both me and him one from the fridge and we sat down on the sofa together.

While we laid there the three boys came over and started talking to Alex. This gave me some time to think. What if Jack were to come? Would I tell Alex what happened? How would he react? I shook all of these thoughts away as more and more people started coming into the house. The only thing on my mind once it his nine o'clock was 'I need to get drunk'.

I spent the whole night walking round with Alex on my arm. He was only drinking beer and was only planning on drinking a few since he wanted to look after me when I was in my drunk state. By the time I was unable to walk without my legs buckling underneath me Alex was carrying me around like he would a child.

"Can I tell you something but you can't tell Alex because I don't know how he'll react" I said looking Alex in the face

"Of course you can" He replied with a sigh

"Well today at Jacks house when I went and saw him about why he's been ignoring e and Alex he kissed me" Alex just froze in the middle of the kitchen and placed me on the counter.

"What?"

"Oh don't worry, I didn't kiss him back, I just ran out the house" Alex had pain on his face I could see it etched on his skin. Then it quickly faded away and he turned to me

"You really did that, I mean you didn't kiss him back" Alex said holding my hands

"No I didn't because I love Alex"

"I am Alex silly" He said as he gave me a hug

"I totally knew that" I said clutching onto his hug

"I Love you Alex, I really do" I said nearly crying

"I know you do baby" He said clutching me tighter. I pressed my body as close to him as I could. I started kissing his neck all the way up to his lips. Then I stared into his eyes and he stared back at me.

Suddenly I was being lifted into the air. Alex took me swiftly through the corridors and up the stairs and into his bedroom where he placed me on the bed. He started kissing me roughly and passionately. I grabbed his hair and pulled as close to him as I could get. We started getting out of breath pretty quickly. Alex started to take his clothes off. First his shirt then his trousers while at the same time he was taking off mine.

I woke up the next morning completely naked with Alex hugging me tightly. I quickly tried to remember what had happened last night. Everything slowly started coming to me. I had told Alex about what happened between Jack and I and I had also ended up sleeping with him. The first guy I have ever slept with and I couldn't think of a more perfect person.

I looked up at his face while he slept. His brown hair was covering his face so I reached up to move it out the way but as I did Alex pulled me in tighter so that I couldn't escape. He was doing this subconsciously. So I just let him off and relaxed back into the perfect position in his arms.

I laid in bed for about half an hour before Alex woke up,

"Morning you" I said quite cheerily

"Morning beautiful" He said in his husky morning voice.

"Sleep well?" I smiled as I said this and he just looked and me and chuckled slightly

"Sleep well? It was fantastic" I stretched up and kissed him.

We laid there for another ten minutes before hearing Alex's parents keys turn in the lock. We heard them announce that they were home before one of them started to make their way upstairs. Then they knocked on the door.

"Alex, it's your mum"

"Yeeeees" He replied

"Can I come in and talk to you?" Alex and I both looked at each other.

"Mum, Charlie's in here with me" He said hoping she'd take the hint.

"Oh right, yeah, okay then" She said quickly "I'll just wait until you're up properly then talk to you"

"Okay mum" Alex said with a sigh of relief.

"That was close" I said staring up at him.

"Yuhuh" he replied and he kissed the top of my head and then jumped out of bed and starting throwing on some clothes. That's when I realised something,

"Alex, I don't have any clothes with me" I sat up on the bed

"That's cool you can just wear one of my tops and a pair of my women's skinny jeans" I laughed as he threw me a blank polo shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I threw them on and collected my clothes off of the floor and put them in a carrier bag.

Both Alex and I then made out way slowly down the stairs. Both of his parents were standing at the bottom of the stairs looking rather sternly at us,

"Hey mum, hey dad" Alex said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Alex" Peter said

"Care to explain what has happened to the house?" Isobel looked rather upset and annoyed at the same time.

"I threw a little party, I was gunna clean it up today" Alex said while scanning the room and staring in shock at how much rubbish and beer cans were thrown everywhere. We both sighed as Alex's parents let us walk past them and handed us black sacks to chuck everything away in. We knew this would take a long time.

But while we were doing this I couldn't help but think about what Alex was going to say to Jack next time he saw him.

**This chapter is quite small in comparison to previous chapters. I'm sorry! The next chapter will take me a while to write because I want the chapters to be longer for you to read. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the week we had off school I stayed at Alex's house. Most of the time we just slept or watched films nothing too exciting. Alex often played Halo with Zack, Rian and Matt while I watched trying to work out what buttons Alex was pressing so that one day I could play with them. It got less and less awkward around Peter and Isobel and by the end of the week they were starting to treat me like their own daughter. Alex and I seemed a lot closer since the party as well, which made our relationship even stronger.

The first day of the new term came quickly I woke up to my alarm screaming at me. It was Monday. Today everyone would see each other. This meant that Alex and Jack would see each other. I was tempted to call in sick, I didn't want to end up in the middle of an argument that I had caused between two best friends. I felt terrible even though it wasn't really my fault, was it?

As I got dressed I decided to wear nothing that stood out. Nothing that made me look happy and cheery because I didn't feel cheery at all. I was dreading it. I drove to school with no music on in the car, just listening to the engine and watching the roads. When I got to school I parked next to Alex's car and made my way to my Music class. The one lesson I had that included me, Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack.

I held my breath as I walked into the classroom but all I saw was Alex, Zack and Rian sitting on the table. Rian was tapping a random beat onto the table and Zack and Alex talking about the party that happened last Sunday, even though it was old news. I walked over to them and they all turned round to greet me.

"Hey baby!" Alex nearly shouted

"Morning Alex" I said still half asleep. He walked over and pulled me into a hug

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired" I pulled out of the hug and smiled at Alex who kissed the top of my head. "Anyway morning you two" I looked past Alex and smiled at Zack and Rian. They both laughed and walked over to me. They gave me a hug and it was time for lessons.

Alex came and sat next to me since Jack obviously wasn't in school. As bad as it sounds I was starting to get worried about him again. I hadn't spoken or seen him since Sunday. I was wondering if Alex had said anything to him yet.

"Alex"

"Yeah"

"Have you spoken to Jack recently?"

"No I haven't why, have you?"

"No not since Sunday" I looked at the desk "I'm still sorry y'know" Alex just stared at me

"You did nothing wrong, it was him. He shouldn't have kissed you it wasn't your fault okay?" He held my head in his hands as he spoke. I felt like I was about to cry.

"It must have affected him though for him to not be in school today and because we haven't heard from him all holiday"

"Why are you worrying about him so much?"

"I'm not I just don't want you two to fall out just because of some stupid mistake on his behalf"

"Stupid mistake? You think what he did was a stupid mistake?"

"Yeah I do"

"Charlie, he's been admiring you for weeks it was on purpose! Do you not see it?" I could feel my heart beating faster

"Alex I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it." I looked away from him and at the teacher.

"You want me to forget it. I will be talking to him about this you know. No-one kisses my girlfriend and gets away with it. Best friend or no best friend."

"Alex I don't want you two to fall out over me. You were great friends before I came along and ruined everything"

"Don't say that, you made my life better, more than you know. Jack just needs to learn to accept it and to help him I'll talk to him about it"

"When?"

"When he's next in school maybe?"

"Okay"

The rest of the lesson was done in silence. When the bell rang both Alex and I walked up to Maths together.

"I'm sorry for kind of having a go at you at the beginning of Music" Alex said as he started writing out the equations from the board.

"That's okay, I understand" I leant on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I shouldn't of got so annoyed it's not fair, you did nothing wrong"

"It's okay, don't keep talking about it, you'll only end up getting annoyed again" We both chuckled slightly.

It got to lunchtime and nothing had really happened everyone was just eating and talking about Halo and band stuff. Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket so I stepped out of the classroom, so that it was quieter, so I could answer. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Jack calling me,

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"Tired, you"

"Sick..."

"Sure you are, I'm not stupid Jack"

"I know you're not stupid"

"Then tell me what's wrong and why you aren't at school" there was a long pause

"I just don't want to see Alex, I know he'll say something to me"

"You think that he'll be wrong for having a go at you or getting annoyed?"

"No, I mean, Yes. I don't know"

"Jack, you need to come in tomorrow and talk to him"

"He'll yell at me" He was nearly crying down the phone

"You two are best friends, you aren't going to fall out over a stupid pathetic girl so you two need to talk to each other and sort this out"

"You're not stupid and pathetic but I will come in tomorrow"

"Good and we have PE first thing tomorrow. An hour to throw balls at people's heads" That made him laugh.

I went back into the Music room and sat down next to Alex and started eating again.

"Who was that?" I knew he already knew but I told him anyway,

"Jack, he's coming in tomorrow so you two can talk then" Alex looked at me to see if I was joking

"What do you two need to talk about, apart from the fact he hasn't been tuning up to band practice for the past week" Zack piped up.

"Leave them alone Zack, I'm sure it's personal" Rian moaned. Zack just looked at me apologetically and then at the floor.

"Sorry" Zack mumbled under his breath just loud enough for us to hear.

"Zack it's fine, Rian's just being all moany today" Alex said while everyone apart from Rian laughed. Rian just smiled sarcastically and dug into his sandwich, "It's nothing to bad just something that needs to be sorted as soon as possible" Zack had a look of confusion on his face,

"Errm, okay then" he then left the conversation at that.

For the rest of the day I didn't have lessons with any of them so I ended up getting a lot of work done. At the end of the day when I walked to my car I saw Alex sitting on my car bonnet I laughed,

"Alex, what are you doing on my car?"

"I was waiting for you?"

"I thought you had band practice..."

"I do I just wanted to see you since I haven't seen you since lunch" He jumped off of the car and gave me a hug, I hugged him back and buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and let go

"Have fun at band practice" I said

"Are you not coming?" Alex looked confused

"No I just feel like going home and sleeping i don't feel very well" The truth was I was dreading tomorrow and wanted it to come and be over and done with.

"Okay I'll see you in Music tomorrow then" He hugged me a last time and skipped off to his car that was parked the other side of the car park.

When I got home no-one was in because they were either at work or Nursery so I got changed into my pyjamas and watched a film. Once the film was finished I received a text from my mum,

_Hey Charlie I completely forgot to tell you that Ant, Morgan and I were going to go the airport after work to check flights and stuff but we're on our way back now :)_

I was suddenly really confused, why the hell were they looking at flights

_Erm mum, why are you looking at flights?_

It took her about ten minutes to reply. Those ten minutes I spent pacing back and forth in the front room

_We've just got tickets to go back to England for a fortnight but since you have friends and stuff here Ant and I thought you might want to stay here maybe round someone's house or something since we're only going over there to visit your brothers_

I stared at my phone. I then made a mental note to ask Alex if I could stay at his for a couple of weeks and then decided to go to bed since I was tired and couldn't be bothered to do any coursework or anything.

In the morning I got up and went to school early so that I could start the day quicker because I just wanted it to be over. When I got to the school car park I just sat in my car waiting for lots of other people to arrive. Once there was a reasonable amount of people in the car park I made my way to PE to get changed.

Ten minutes into the lesson Jack arrived. He had an apologetic look on his face as he noticed that I had to be paired with the teacher since he wasn't here at the beginning to the lesson. He walked over to the teacher and got registered and then came over to me,

"So how come you're late?" I asked him

"I had to walk to school because no-one would give me a lift and I was debating on whether or not to call in sick again" I sighed at him,

"Well at least you're here now, we can throw balls at each other" We both laughed.

"How do you think Alex is going to talk to me? Like is he going to just have a go at me or play the nice guy card?"

"Jack to be perfectly honest with you i do not know but he did say he was just going to talk to you and not shout and scream because I told him not to" he looked at me then

"You told him not to have a go at me, why?"

"Because I don't want to cause a huge argument between two best friends. Bro's before hoes, am I right?" He laughed then

"I guess you're right but you're not causing and argument, this could have happened with any girl"

"Yeah but it was me so I'm preventing the argument from happening, okay?" He just smiled and threw the ball at me.

"We have Music after this. Oh what fun" he said sarcastically

"Jack it'll be fine! I won't let him have a go at you and I won't let you have a go at him. This isn't right"

We just continued the lesson playing volleyball badly and getting yelled at by the teacher because we were just mucking about. Once I had come out of the changing rooms Jack was waiting for me so that we could walk down to music together as usual but this time it felt different because we were both tense and wondering how Alex would start talking to Jack about everything that had happened.

We walked into the class room and we were one of the first people in there. We both went and sat on the desk where we sit in the lesson and waited for the others to arrive. It didn't take long before Rian turned up so Jack was talking to him about band stuff. After about two minutes Zack wondered into the classroom and looked at Jack surprisingly. He then walked over to me and gave me a hug and said hello before joining in the conversation with Jack and Rian. Finally just before the bell went to say it was the beginning of the lesson Alex ran into the classroom,

"I'm not late am I?" Alex asked as he wondered over to us.

"No you stupid idiot now sit down the lesson will be starting in a minute" Zack said and he welcomed Alex into the classroom. Alex glanced round to all of us and when he got to Jack he just looked at him for a second before looking at me and smiling,

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Morning to you to Alex" I said as he gave me a hug.

"How are you?" Alex asked still holding onto me.

"Tired but apart from that, nervous" I wasn't going to lie to him. He just stared at me and sighed,

"Don't be nervous" He pulled me in for another quick hug and then went to talk to the others. I knew jack was staring at us and listening in throughout the whole conversation so I turned to him and said,

"Are you okay?" He just looked at the floor and muttered,

"I'll be fine c'mon we have to sit down now"

We went and sat in our seats but the only downside was the fact that Jack was sitting between Alex and I so it made everything incredibly awkward. Half way through the lesson the teacher announced we had to get into pairs to work on a small piece of music to present to the class. While everyone was getting up and discussing who they were going to be paired with Alex came over and stood next to me,

"You don't mind working with me do you?" He asked me

"Of course not"

I glanced over to Jack, Zack and Rian. Rian and Zack had formed a pair and Jack was just sitting, staring into the distance. I felt terrible. Suddenly Alex pulled me up out of my chair and took me to the other side of the classroom to where all of the instruments were. He picked up an acoustic guitar and handed it to me,

"And what shall I be doing with this?" I asked holding it arms length away from me.

"You will be playing it" He chuckled as he picked up another acoustic guitar.

He started strumming a random tune and as he did I looked around the classroom to see everyone working on their pieces and laughing or getting annoyed with each other because they weren't getting it right. Then I got to where Jack was sitting. He had gone. I quickly looked around the classroom to see if I had missed him or something. Then I saw that he was with Zack and Rian. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to listen to Alex play.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Alex and I just worked on our piece of music for the project and at the end of the lesson it was going to be break so hopefully Alex was going to talk to Jack about everything then because I hated the fact that they were so awkward around each other.

Walking up to our break room Alex held my hand and kept me as close to him as humanly possible. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining it was just odd normally we'd hold hands but not like this. When we got into the break room Alex got me to sit on his lap and hold me while we were eating our break. Throughout the whole time Jack just looked awkwardly at us and then looked away and tried to make conversation with someone.

In that break Alex didn't talk to Jack once in fact, he didn't even look or glance over to him. He just acted as if he didn't exist. Alex kissed me before we went off to our next lessons. I could see what he was doing. He was trying to make Jack jealous and he knew that it was working. Jack couldn't even bring himself to say bye to me at the end of break in fear that Alex might say something.

At lunch it was exactly the same situation as at break. Alex kept me as close to him as possible and completely ignore Jack. As much as I loved Alex he was being very childish. If he just spoke to Jack the air would be cleared and it wouldn't be so awkward anymore but Alex refused to say a word to him. I think the reason was because he knew that if he said anything he would end up shouting at him and he didn't want to do that because he knew that it would upset me so instead he just kept his mouth shut.

At the end of the day I just drove home and sat in my bedroom thinking about how I would get them to talk to each other since I knew that they wouldn't without my assistance. I paced up and down my room several times trying to think how I would get the two of them together. Then, at about 12 o'clock at night, it hit me. I would just invite them both to my house. They obviously wouldn't turn it down and that way they would be able to talk to each other so I quickly sent them a text,

_Hey I know it's late but I had a thought. Do you want to come round mine tomorrow after school? If you have band practice that's cool but I thought we could just hang out._

It took a while for either of them to reply but the first one to get back to me was Jack

_I don't think band practice is even on tomorrow but yeah sure. Does Alex know about this though?_

I quickly sent a reply back to him,

_Oh cool and no he doesn't_

Once I had sent that I got a text off of Alex,

_Of course I'll come round yours tomorrow! Band practice isn't on tomorrow anyway so it'll be fine :) Love you_

Once he'd sent that I quickly remembered about the fact I was going to be alone for two weeks and I still hadn't asked Alex about whether I'd be able to stay at his or something so I quickly wrote back

_Awesome! Oh and by the way my mum, Ant and my little sister have gone to England for two weeks is there any chance that I could stay at yours or something. I can stay here if not but my mum wants me to be with someone haha Love you too!_

Once I had sent that I noticed a reply from Jack

_Oh okay then how will I get to yours though? I could get my mum to drop me off if you want?_

I laughed at that. He was going to get his mum to bring him here. It would probably work out better though because that way Alex would be settled before Jack arrives.

_If that's okay with you then yeah :)_

I left my phone downstairs while I quickly went to get myself a drink. All of the texts were insane. They were both replying straight away and it was giving me a headache. When I went downstairs I picked up my phone and saw that I only had one text from Alex. Jack must have fallen asleep. Alex's text said,

_Charlie you are my girlfriend and my parents love you, of course you can stay for a couple of weeks! I'd love to have you all to myself for a couple of week's haha :') Anyways I need to get some sleep and I suggest you do to so nunight beautiful_

I laughed and replied

_Awesome, I'll pack my stuff tomorrow then but yeah i probably should get some sleep good night :) loveeee youuuuu_

I sighed plugged my phone into its charger and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up to my alarm echoing throughout my house. I got dressed and tidied up in my room a bit before leaving for school. Once I got to school I parked in my usual spot. Alex was already parked in the spot beside it. As I pulled up he got out of the car,

"Morning!"

"Hey Alex!"

"So after I've come round yours and helped you pack you're coming to mine right?" he said with a cheesy grin on his face as I locked my car.

"Yuhuh! Then you'll have to cope with me living at yours for two weeks, can you handle that?" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't know you seem like a handful" We both laughed and walked into school. I had Maths first and so we walked to class together. Throughout the whole lesson Alex lectured me on his bad habits while I laughed at them.

The rest of the day ran smoothly but quite similar to yesterday where Alex just pretended that Jack didn't exist but Jack was happier since he was getting excited about coming round mine after school.

When it got to the end of the day I saw Jack get a ride with Rian home and once they had left Alex and I drove to my house.

When we got indoors we both collapsed onto the sofa and Alex started to flick through the channels on the tv. After about twenty minutes of watching Spongebob Squarepants Jack knocked on the door,

"Who could that be?" Alex asked, concerned

"I invited someone else round"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as I got up and started walking towards the door.

"Because it's a surprise so go downstairs into my room" He shrugged his shoulders and made his way through the doorway and down the stairs. I didn't open the front door until I heard my bedroom door click shut.

"Hey Charlie!" Jack greeted me with a hug

"Hey Jack, how're you?"

"I'm great thanks, you?"

"I'm alright" I then stepped aside and let him into the house he stared at the tv for a moment

"Watching Spongebob eh?"

"Yeah..." I chuckled slightly "Anyway, follow me but close your eyes" I quickly turned off the tv and started to pull Jack downstairs behind me.

I opened my bedroom door and saw that Alex was sitting on the floor with his back to it and his eyes closed. I pulled Jack into the room and quickly shut the door,

"You can open your eyes now" I directed at both of them


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing was said for a few minutes while they both tried to take in what they were seeing and what I had just done. Alex was the first one to speak,

"Why the fuck did you bring him here Charlie?"

"I thought that you two needed to have a chat. So, because you two wouldn't talk to each other at school I decided to make you talk to each other here" I stared at Alex who looked like he was getting really irritated. Then Jack spoke,

"I don't think that this was a good idea Charlie, he won't talk to me. So just leave it, I'll go" He turned round to walk out of the room. I quickly jumped ahead of him and stood in front of the door.

"No. I refuse to let either one of you two out of this room until you have kissed and made up" Alex got up and sat on my bed and Jack went and sat cross legged on the floor nearby to him while I just stood, leaning against the door.

"I don't know what to say" Jack said as he looked at the floor awkwardly

"What can you say? You kissed my girlfriend Jack!" Alex was nearly shouting.

"I know Alex I know, and I understand why you're mad at me...but I guess I just have feelings for her"

"Mad at you? I'm fucking furious. You know she doesn't like you like that back so I don't understand why you did it!"

"It just happened. I guess I just wanted to see if she felt the same way, if there was a spark or something. I'm sorry."

"There are other ways of finding out whether someone likes you, like for example, SEE IF THEY'RE IN A HAPPY FUCKING RELATIONSHIP and you already knew that we were going out. That was the whole reason she came to your house to talk to you" Alex jumped off of my bed and was staring down at Jack.

"Alex I know I shouldn't have done it" Jack slowly got up. I felt like I was going to throw up with nervousness so I went and sat down in the corner of my room and carried on watching them.

"Too right you do! I mean what the fuck were you thinking Jack?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking, was I?" Alex just stood thoughtful for a while. I just sat watching, hoping that the argument would end soon.

"Obviously not. Jack, I thought we were best friends..." Jack started to look hurt

"We are, aren't we?" Alex shook his head

"Would a best friend try and make out with their best friends girlfriend? I don't think so"

"Alex, c'mon..."

"No Jack you c'mon. I thought you were my best friend and you wouldn't do something like this to me clearly I was completely wrong." Jack stared at the ground looking as if he was about to burst into tears.

"I...I...Don't know what to say to make you believe that I'm really sorry" Alex sat back down on the bed

"There's not much you can say, is there?"

I couldn't handle it so I just got up and went out of the room slamming the door shut behind me. Tears started streaming down my face. What the fuck have I done? I've ruined a perfect friendship between two amazing guys. What is wrong with me? I slowly slipped downwards until I was sitting leaning up against my bedroom door and buried my head in my hands. Then I heard them talking to each other,

"Now look what you've done" I heard Jack mumble quietly

"What I've done you're the one that started this whole mess, if you hadn't of kissed her none of this would be happening!"

"Yeah and if you would accept my apology then this would be over and done with! I promise I will not try anything again"

"And what if you break that promise eh? Am I supposed to just ignore it and carry on like you're telling me to do now?" There was a muffle and then Alex carried on "Jack, I love this girl she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her especially not over some stupid, stupid kiss that should never have happened."

"You won't lose her, I can tell she loves you a lot otherwise she wouldn't have tried to get us to be friends again"

"Yeah well you kissing her could make her think twice about staying with me. For all I know she could want to be with you right now but she just wants to keep me happy. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Why don't you talk to her Alex? That way you'd know the truth and this whole mess that I've created can be cleared up."

"I guess"

I just sat there and cried throughout the whole time they were talking. I loved them both but I only love Jack as a friend I don't understand why Alex would think that I liked anyone else. I slowly got up and steadied myself. I could feel my eyes throbbing with the amount of crying I had done. I wiped them and opened the door. Both Alex and Jack were sitting on my bed talking but when I came in they both looked up and their facial expression told me that I must have looked horrifying. Alex came running over to me and gave me a hug which just started me off crying again as I hugged him back tighter,

"You know I love you Alex, I would never want anyone else" I said through sobs. Alex just kissed the top of my head and took a step backward

"But how do you know that?" I looked puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that you don't like anyone else? You didn't feel anything with Jack, at all?" He was looking dead into my eyes which made me doubt what I was saying. I glanced over to Jack who was just sitting on my bed staring at Alex and me.

"Of course I love you Alex, I mean I don't know if I felt anything with Jack but I feel a lot more, and I mean a lot more, with you" Fuck. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Wait, so you did feel something with Jack?" Alex had completely let go of me and was just staring at me in shock.

"No" I took and unsteady breath "Alex I love you and no-one else, okay?" I stared at him trying to make him understand but he just looked away "Alex?"

"What?"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"How can I? How do I even know if it was only a kiss and you two didn't do more together?"

"Because I love you and I have already told you that that's all we did and that even with that kiss I didn't even kiss him back. It was an empty, meaningless kiss." I saw Jack get upset by what I said but I couldn't lie to them.

"Yeah, that kiss is changing our whole relationship" I forgot how to breathe and just stood there, shaking.

"What do you mean changing?"

"I just don't know about us anymore" I began to shake even more and I felt light headed as I collapsed to the floor. As I fell I heard both Alex and Jack scream my name and run over to me.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. In fact, I wasn't even in my house. I looked around and suddenly realised that I was in Alex's bed in Alex's bedroom. I sat up and tried to contain myself. I then got out of Alex's bed and walked down the stairs and into the front room.

Alex, Jack, Isobel and Peter were all sitting on the sofas watching tv. As I entered the room they all turned round Isobel got up and walked over to me with Alex and Jack following close behind,

"Are you okay Charlie?" She asked

"Yeah I don't have a clue about what just happened but I'm okay, how long was I out for?"

"About three hours" She said worryingly

"Oh god, I'm sorry" I felt so guilty she didn't need me to be a burden to them.

"Don't be sorry we're all just glad that you're okay anyway do you want a coffee?" She asked

"Ummm yeah sure, thank you" I smiled at her as she walked round into the kitchen then Alex walked over to me and said,

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a coffee and a sit down, are we okay?" He looked at the floor then "I take that as a no...I guess we'll talk about it later" Alex just nodded

"Hey you two, I need to go my mum's wondering where the hell I am so I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." Alex just agreed and Jack danced out of the door.

"So you two are talking now or?" I asked when the door had shut behind Jack.

"Yeah we're getting along better now I guess, thank you"

"Don't thank me I was the one who created that mess and the mess that we're in now" Alex just stared at me

"You didn't create the mess between Jack and I me and him alone did that, you just helped up get back on track. It's just us we need to sort out now" Then Isobel coughed from behind me and I turned round and saw her with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Thank you, you're too nice to me" I said as I took the mug from her.

"You're too lovely not to be nice too" She said as she walked away to go and sit down with Peter. Alex and I both walked up to Alex's room to talk about things.

When we got into his bedroom I could see it more clearly and I noticed a blow up bed in the corner and a load of bedding with it.

"So..." I said as I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Yeah...Charlie, are you sure that you don't have any feeling for Jack whatsoever?"

"Alex how many times do I need to tell you before you believe me? I love you and no-one else could ever change that I don't understand why you're so reluctant to believe me. Have you done anything...?" I started to worry then. Maybe he was just trying to cover up for something that he did himself.

"No, Charlie I haven't even properly looked at another girl since I've been with you"

"Then why do you insist on believing that I'm falling in love with someone else?" I finished my coffee and put it down on his bed side table so I could sit cross legged facing him on his bed.

"Because, I don't think that I'm good enough for you. I'm scared that one day you'll just leave me for someone much better than me" I could see him getting really upset.

"Alex, look at me" We looked at each other dead in the eyes "I love you and no-one else I'm surprised that you're even going out with me to be honest I'm nothing compared to you and losing you would be the worst possible thing that I think could happen to me. I know that sounded ridiculously cheesy but shush"

"I'm sorry" Alex closed his eyes and lent against my shoulder

"Don't be sorry, we all have our insecurities" I ruffled his hair "Anyways it's quite late and I don't have anything to stay at yours. That's if I'm still staying round yours?"

"Of course you can stay round mine" He said as he slowly started to get up.

He reached his hands out in front of him towards me so I grabbed them and hauled myself up and staggered into his arms. We stood hugging each other for a while until I ruined the mood by sneezing then made our way downstairs and told Alex's parents we'd be back in a bit. Neither of us said a word to each other as we walked to Alex's car. While Alex was driving I said,

"So what's happening with you and Jack?" Alex quickly glanced over to me then replied

"We're okayish now I think"

"Okayish?"

"Yeah, we aren't perfect but we'll get there. We just need to work on the whole trust thing" I nodded in agreement

"You don't understand how sorry I am for separating you two"

"Charlie, you're saying this as if we were going out to begin with" I just laughed

"You two had the closest friendship I have ever seen in two guys and I've seen a lot of close friendships, trust me"

"We were pretty darn close I'll give you that"

We arrived at my house and Alex shut off the engine. The house looked dark horrible and scary at night so Alex and I both walked towards it as if it was a scary house mansion at a fair ground. We walked down to my room and I handed Alex a huge bag to hold and started piling clothes into it. He then followed me to the bathroom while I continued to throw things that I needed into the bag. Once I thought I had everything we made our way to the front room to try and close the bag and make ourselves a coffee. Alex ended up sitting on the top of the bag to try and get it to zip up while I laughed at how stupid he looked. Once we had finished our coffee's we made our way back to the car. I quickly glanced at the clock in the car and saw that it was half three already

"Shiiieeet that's the time already?" I exclaimed

"Fuck errm we might be wanting to get back home and get some sleep at some point" Alex replied as we drove back to his house.

When we got back into Alex's house both of his parents had gone to bed and we could hear Peter snoring. We laughed as Alex hauled my bag through the house and up to his bedroom.

"You didn't need to do that"

"Do what?"

"Lug my bag in from the car"

"Yeah well you're a girl so I was being a gentleman" I couldn't do anything but laugh at that remark

"C'mon we best be getting to bed" I said as Alex started to dose off fully clothed on his bed.

"Yeah that might be a good idea" he muttered.

I took my bag and wondered to the bathroom to get changed. I got into black leggings and a tight fitting short sleeved purple top, brushed my teeth and the wandered back into Alex's room. Alex was still fully clothed and laying in the same position on top of the covers exactly the same as when I had gone to get changed. I sighed and started to take his clothes off for him but then he half woke up and helped me. Once he was only wearing his boxers he got into his covers and started to fall asleep again so I quickly turned off the light and jumped into bed with him. I cuddled into his chest and heard him sigh in happiness while he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the alarm blaring loudly.

"Turn that fucking thing off" I moaned. I didn't care whether I sounded charming or not, it seemed way too early to be awake.

"Awh, does someone not want to get up to go to school?" Alex put his hand through my hair and then slowly reached over to turn the alarm off. I sighed in happiness as the alarm stopped ringing in my ears. I snuggled into Alex's side and said

"Nope, I'd rather stay here with you allllll dayyyy" I then chucked quietly.

"I don't think that's possible beautiful" He quickly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I laid in his bed and all I could think of was how everything was slowly coming back on track. Jack and Alex were going to be getting along better and that this whole episode would blow over eventually. I heard a muffling coming from the bathroom and the Alex said,

"Aw shit" So I just called back to him

"What's happened?" He just shouted back

"Just stubbed my toe on the bath, no biggy"

I couldn't help but laugh. I don't even know why but I ended up laughing until I was crying. Alex walked into the bedroom wearing just a towel on the lower half of his body. All I could do was stare at him. All I wanted to do was run over to him and drag him back to bed. I continued staring at him until he cleared his throat.

"Enjoying the view?" he said and chuckled slightly

"Actually, yes I am" I laughed as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I sat up and lent my head on his shoulder and started to play with his hands. He then kissed me on the top of the head and so I turned to face him. I started kissing him from the collar bone to the edge of his lips and then stopped.

"Hey!" Alex said

"What?" I smiled

"You're such a fucking tease"

I continued to kiss his neck until he started getting more and more into it. I stopped and got up out of bed, picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Awwwwwwwh" I heard Alex moan from his bedroom "You're so annoying Charlie"

I just laughed and continued to shower and get dressed. When I got back into Alex's bedroom he was out of the towel and dressed in skinnys, a New Found Glory tee and a grey beanie. I was dressed in skinnys and a plain red tee. He was just sitting on his bed waiting for me to come out of the bathroom and when I walked over to him he just stood up and pulled me into a hug. We walked downstairs with our school bags and went to the kitchen to have a coffee. I didn't feel like eating anything like breakfast so I just drank the coffee Alex made us and checked myself over in the mirror before hurrying Alex out of the door.

**Alex's point of view**

Charlie and I finished our coffee's before she literally shoved me out of the door.

"Charlie, why are you pushing me out of the door so quickly?" She just laughed as we got into my car

"If you hadn't noticed we wasted a lot of time in your bedroom and we're going to be late otherwise" I sighed as I remembered the time we spent in my room this morning.

It wasn't much but it was the most romanticish thing we'd ever done and it was nice. I glanced at the dashboard to see the time. Holy crap we only had 5 minutes to get to school which was 10 minutes away. I drove as fast as I could to get to school. When we got there we kissed and went our separate ways to class.

I wandered over to English and met Zack outside the classroom

"Hey Alex"

"You alright Zack?"

"Yeeeaaah, I'm just tired"

I knew there was something bothering him but I left him be. If he wanted to tell me he would. We walked into the classroom and took our seats at the back of the classroom. We started getting on with the work until Zack jabbed me with his pen.

"Did you hear about the battle of the bands thing being held next term?"

"No but I have now, we have to enter" He nodded in agreement "Is it just within school?"

"Yeah only school pupils are allowed to take part that's all I know really, we'll probably find out about it more on the notice board"

We then both agreed that at lunch we would all head up to the notice board to see if there was anything about it up. After my usually quiet lesson with Zack I headed to music for my singing lesson.

When I got to the classroom I quickly walked up to the teacher,

"Do you by any chance know anything about this battle of the bands that is supposedly happening next term?"

My music teacher, Mrs Styler, has known me for five years because I had a relationship with her daughter about five years ago. It was a short relationship that lasted only about six months if that. Mrs Styler and I got along great and still have even after the break up between me and her daughter since her daughter, Scarlett, was the one who ended the relationship with me.

Mrs Styler just stared at me before shaking her head from side to side,

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that one out along with the rest of the school." I pouted slightly

"Buuuuuuuuut" Then she cut me off

"No Mr Gaskarth, I have been personally told to not tell you anything at all"

I looked at the ground.

"Well at least tell me when the details are being announced"

She sighed and looked at me for a moment

"Fine. At lunchtime on the notice board"

I knew it! Hopefully other people didn't and we'd be able to win and get whatever the prize is going to be. For the rest of my singing lesson nothing else was said about battle of the bands it was only when I went to break all of the talking started.

"So you guys are in a band and you are amazing but what if I wanted to be in a band?" Charlie announced

"What do you mean Charlie" Matt sighed

"I mean, what if I made my own band, would I be able to enter since it starts next term and we've only just started this term" We all looked at each other for a second.

I then pulled her into a closer grip on my lap. As I did that I notice Jack's eyes drop to where my hands were around her waist. Was he still after her? Did he not take the hint last time he tried to go after her. If this carry's on I'll have to say something again. Before I could wind myself up anymore I replied to Charlie

"You can, if you can find people to be in your band" I chuckled slightly and then Charlie turned round to face me. Oops.

"You don't believe I'd be able to form a band do you?" I just stared at her looking for a hint of sarcasm or joke but there was none.

"It's not that it's just, who are you going to find in such a short amount of time?"

"I can make other friends" Then she started laughing "Well I'll try to at least"

**Charlie's point of view**

I thought about what I had just said to Alex and him not believing that I would be able to form a band made me want to even more. I knew it was a long shot but I was stubborn and wouldn't let Alex win.

As soon as break was over I headed to the Library, since it was my free lesson, to think about my plan to make a band. It got to lunchtime and I still hadn't thought of an idea so I just headed to the notice board. Once I turned the corner down the hallway I noticed Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack, Vinny and Matt all standing next to the lockers by the notice board. I laughed and walked up to Alex who already had his arms out for me to hug.

Just as we were all saying hi to each other the head teacher walked down the stairs and towards the notice board with a piece of paper in his hand. He saw all of us standing there and sighed as he pinned the piece of paper up. Once he had started walking up the stairs again Alex quickly let go of me and skipped towards the newly pinned piece of paper. I followed him and saw what it said:

"Battle of the Bands

Hey guys this is the first time we are going to be holding a Battle of the Bands competition!

It will be for all ages to join and can have a minimum number of three students per band.

The Battle of the Bands competition and audition will be held at the beginning of next term.

You are not allowed to do original songs until the final, so only covers of songs.

There will be a prize which will be announced on the night of the final on the last day of this academic year.

That's all you need to know right now so go and get ready because the signup sheet will be put up at the end of this term in FOUR WEEKS!"

"Fuck" was all I could say once I had read it. Everyone else was still staring at it silently because either they were speechless or they still hadn't finished reading it yet.

We all slowly made our way to the school canteen and sat down on the nearest table. On the way there all they were talking about was what songs they were going to play since they weren't allowed to do original songs and they had to do covers.

"Maybe we should do Head On Collision or something since that's where we got our band name from and almost everyone in the school knows the words" Rian suggested.

I zoned out the second they started talking because I needed to think of a way I could form a great band in four weeks and I didn't need them distracting me with their ideas.

Throughout the rest of the day I came up with a plan to entice people to be in my band without having to physically walk up to them and ask them awkwardly in person. I thought of making a sort of signup sheet for people who wanted to be in a band. I'd then get them to audition or whatever and then choose who I thought was best.

After school I was sitting on my car waiting for Alex when he ran over to me and started tickling me.

"ALEX STOP IT" I screamed at him until he finally stopped and just hugged me instead "I've come up with a plan" he looked at me confused

"A plan for what?"

"To make my band, silly" He chuckled and pulled me off of the car.

"Are you going to tell me this plan or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"I could tell you but I'd have to kill you" I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck and retreating into my car.

We drove to Rian's house for their band practice and when we stopped outside of his house I ran over to Alex while he was just about to wind down his window.

"I'm going to go back to yours so I can work on my idea of getting people into my band" He just laughed while I stood there out of breath from running.

"Okay beautiful" He then got out of his car and kissed me before walking into Rian's house.

I pulled away and headed to Alex's house. Once I got there I knocked on the door and his mum answered,

"Hey Charlie, where's Alex?" she looked around to see if he was standing behind me.

"He's not with me, he's at band practise but I thought I'd come back here because I needed to work on something. Is that okay or do you want me to go back to Rian's?" Isobel just shook her head.

"Of course it's fine!"

Isobel then let me in and I walked straight up to Alex's room and sat down on his bed. I got out some pieces of paper and started to write out ideas and shizz. Twenty coffee's later I had made a signup sheet and it went like this:

"Hey!

I wanted to start up a band to go into Battle of the Bands with and I wondered if any of you could help.

I can sing and play a small amount of guitar so to make this work I need a:

Drummer

Bassist

Lead guitarist

Rhythm guitarist

If you have any of these amazing talents and want to be in a band just put your name below and I'll put up another piece of paper telling you when the audition thing will be,

Charlie"

I didn't think it was amazing but it would do since i wasn't going to be posting it anywhere fancy it was just school. I heard Alex walk in through the door and say hi to his parents so I put the piece of paper inside my bag and just fell back onto the bed. I heard Alex open the door, walk over to me and just fall onto my stomach.

"Alex!" I shrieked he slowly rolled off of me "Fuck me, that hurt"

"Was that an offer or are you just teasing me again?" I looked over to him and I saw him smirking.

"Hmmm...let me think" and before I could say anymore Alex said

"Too late" and was on top of me kissing me.

He then rolled over so that he was on his back and I was straddling him and we continued making out. He took his shirt off and threw it across the room and then proceeded to pull mine off as well. We continued kissing like that for a while and then Alex reached one of his hands from the back of my head to the hook of my bra. Just as he was about to unhook it Alex's dad shouted up the stairs

"YOU TWO, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER"

Alex just sighed and started to get up but I refused to let him. I started kissing his neck until he laughed.

"Charlie, c'mon we have dinner" I pouted at him

"Now who's the tease" I stuck my tongue out at him and he just rolled me onto my back and left the bed in search of his top. Once he had found his he threw mine at me.

"I swear to god our parents have cameras in our rooms or something" We both laughed and headed downstairs.

We sat down at the table and Alex's parents looked at us horrified. I looked at Alex and noticed his hair was sticking up all over the place. Shit. Alex was looking at me at the same time and we both burst out laughing. Alex started smoothing out his hair but I just quickly excused myself from the table and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was crazy and defiantly not how it looked before Alex came home. I went to Alex's room got a brush and quickly brushed my hair through before returning to the dining room. The whole meal was eaten in an awkward silence and I couldn't make eye contact with anyone apart from Alex who was no help since whenever i looked at him he smirked and nearly made us both start laughing again.

Once we had finished dinner we decided it would probably be best if we just went to bed and slept to avoid anymore awkwardness between us and Alex's parents.

**This is really rubbish and I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be much better**


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that I did when I got to school the next day was put up my signup sheet. I looked at it for a moment and then slowly walked off to class. Throughout the whole of the morning lessons all I could think about was the signup sheet, Alex's parents and Alex.

Signup sheet, because I don't know what type of people would be signing up and I was worried that the whole thing wouldn't work and no-one would sign up.

Alex's parents, because I have no clue what they'll think of me from now on after the mess Alex and I got into last night.

Alex, because he was always on my mind.

It came to break time and before meeting everyone I quickly went to check the signup sheet I had put up. I saw that one person had signed up for drums, his name was Elliott. I just sighed. Hopefully more people will sign up by the end of today.

When I got into the break room I walked over to Alex and just sat down and started to eat my food,

"Hey babe, what's up?" Alex asked

"I'm fine Just school has been so boring today I can't even cope"

"It's fine you have me in your lesson next" Jack half shouted across the room.

I saw Alex roll his eyes at what Jack had said. I guess they aren't getting along as well as I thought. I just nodded back at Jack and turned back to Alex,

"Are you okay?"

He looked down at me and fake smiled,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Alex, don't you start this" I said in a half jokey tone

"Charlie, I'm okay I'll talk to you about it at home, okay?"

We stared into each other's eyes until Vinny jumped up and shouted in our ears,

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Both Alex and I just chuckled and I leant into his shoulder.

Break soon ended and both Jack and I walked to the gym for pe. An awkward silence hung in the air on the whole walk there. I don't even know what's going on anymore. One minute Alex says they're getting on okay the next Alex is giving Jack evils and claiming he's okay.

**Jack's point of view**

I came out of the changing rooms and the girls still hadn't come out yet so the teacher told us to just take a ball each and wait patiently for our partners. I was throwing it against the wall when I saw Charlie quickly run in front of me and catch it before it hit the ground, she then turned around and said,

"Hey"

"Hey Charlie"

She ran over to the other side of the net with the ball in her hand,

"Jack, I need to ask you something" I felt a lump appear in my throat. I've always hated it when people say things like that to me.

"Fire away" I tried to look like I was still happy. I don't think it worked because the look on Charlie's face changed.

"What is going on with you and Alex I don't understand?"

All I could do was stare at her while I tried to figure out what I was going to say. The lump in my throat got bigger and my mouth became dry,

"I don't know. He will only look at me and talk to me when we're at band practice and even then we won't have a full blown conversation it will just be a 'Jack play that differently' or 'Jack play that faster' I thought we were okay after that evening at his and yours but I guess not"

I just stared at the ground wishing that this horrible feeling would go away. I hated talking about Alex now, even when my mum asks me why he hasn't been round in a while I just choke on my words and run up to my room. We used to be such great friends but then Charlie entered our lives and that changed. Why did she have to be so pretty? If she wasn't so attractive and wasn't so good to talk to I probably would have just sent her out of the door the second I saw her in my house but no I had to go and ruin a great friendship instead. I honestly thought we had gotten over this and that things would get better but I don't know what to think anymore. Yeah I guess I can admit I have been looking at Charlie still but it's not like I'm going to grab her and run.

Charlie interrupted my thoughts by appearing in front of me with her arms out wide waiting for a hug. I just smiled half heartedly walked into them. She was such a good hugger, I wanted to stay like this for at least the whole lesson but the teacher just shouted at us and she let go. I sighed as she walked off to the other side of the net and we started playing again. Alex is so lucky, I hope he knows it.

**Charlie's point of view**

"Jack, I don't know what to say other than I'll talk to him again and see what that does but he's stubborn"

"I know he is, I'm sure he'll come around soon" He had a hopeful sort of smile on his face.

We spent the rest of the lesson playing volleyball badly and trying to stay off the topic of Alex for Jack's sake. I was just planning on what I would say to Alex in my head so that I didn't make him angry again.

At the end of the lesson it was lunch but before I went to the music room I went to my sign-up sheet and nearly screamed at how happy I was

"Elliot Drums

Megan Bassist

Hayley Lead Guitar

Dan Rhythm Guitar"

I quickly took down the piece of paper and made a mental note to make an audition sheet up that night.

I then wandered over to lunch were Alex instantly noticed the smile on my face,

"Hello beautiful, why are you so happy then?" At least he wasn't in a mood anymore

"I'm slowly starting to form my band" I just grinned some more

"Really?" He looked at me to see if I was joking

"You seem surprised?"

"Well yeah, after one day..."

"Maybe there are other people who want to enter Battle of the Bands too but just don't have a band to be in, like me"

I just stuck my tongue out at him and then started to eat my lunch. Once I had eaten my food and the guys conversation about Battle of the Bands had died down I got up and stood in the middle of everyone,

"When is the next band practice?" They all looked up at me confused then Matt said,

"I'm guessing it would be today"

"Why?" Rian said

"Beeeeecauuuuuussseeeee I thought that maybe we could go out for dinner or something tonight because we haven't actually done anything like that and I thought it would be nice..." A few people nodded

"Where shall we go then beautiful" Alex said as he wandered over to join me in the middle of the room.

"Well...where does everyone want to go?"

Everyone started talking at once and in the end we were all tied between Pizza Hut and Mcdonnalds

"Why the fuck would you want to go to Mcdonnalds?" Matt said

"Why the fuck not" was Vinny's reply. As much as I loved Vinny, he did get on my nerves sometimes

"Vinny let's just go to Pizza Hut, I haven't been there in a while and it's thousands times better than Mcdonnalds" I explained to him

"Buuuuuuuuuut" he pleaded

"No, c'mon Pizza is amazing!" I said

"True dat" Jack said from the corner of the room

"So it's decided Pizza Hut it is"

After that we decided what time we'd be getting there. 7 o'clock so we could go home, shower and sort ourselves out before we ate.

I was quite pleased with myself since by doing this I could make Jack and Alex sit next to each other and hopefully they'd sort something out or just have an uncomfortable meal. It would be their choice.

Once school had finished Alex and I drove back to his and as we walked through the front room we noticed something different,

"Where the fuck are my parents?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Oh yeah, I'll call my mum, give me a second"

"Okay"

I then left him in the kitchen and walked to his room to dump my stuff and go and have a shower. Just as I was finishing getting my clothes together to take into the bathroom Alex ran in,

"They have decided to go and see another random play again...I don't know why but ahh well, but I'm gunna have a shower first because I'm amazing and you love me"

I just laughed and let him grab his clothes.

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Yuhuh" He just winked at me and walked out of the room.

I just chuckled and then put my clothes that were in my hands down on my bed and got out a piece of paper and started to write a second poster

"Elliot, Megan, Hayley and Dan you all signed up to be in my band!

This is pretty awesome now I will be having the audition in the Music room on Monday at lunchtime.

Hopefully you'll be able to come!

See ya there!"

I did it in big writing and did some fancy shizz around the edges to fill up space and then shoved it into my bag to be ready to be put up.

Alex then wandered into the room with black skinnys and a shirt on. We had all decided to dress sort of smart since it was a load of friends going out for a meal but it didn't have to be too smart since it was pizza hut. I then just jumped up, went to the bathroom and got into the shower.

About half way through the shower I realised I had forgotten to bring my clothes with me. Once I had finished I wrapped a towel round me and went into Alex's room. He was just sitting with his notebook in his hand, staring at some doodles he'd drawn when he looked up at me.

"Oh hey there Charlie"

"Helloo Alex"

"So what brings you in here with no clothes on eh?" He just winked at me and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"I accidentally left my clothes in here and I needed to get them, that is unless you want me to come out for dinner with no clothes on I'm sure everyone will appreciate that" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Good point, but I like you like this"

"Oh do you now" I walked over to him and he just slowly stood up until I got to him and he just kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands reach around my waist and pull me closer. Alex then pulled himself out of the newly ironed shirt and tossed it onto the floor. I then started to undo his belt. We gasped for air as he kicked off his skinny's and then he pulled me on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"At least now no-one's here to interrupt us" was the last thing Alex said before my towel was taken off.

Saying that it was amazing would be an understatement.

I quickly checked the time and saw that it was 6:50pm

"Shit"

"What's up?" Alex said confused

"We're supposed to be at Pizza Hut in ten minutes"

"Oh yeah, that might not be possible" we just laughed and slowly got out of the bed

"I need to shower again..." I looked at Alex "We both do"

"C'mon then" He said as he grabbed my and pulled me towards the door.

I just laughed and followed him to the shower. We had a highly quick shower and then got dried and dressed very quickly but by the time we got into Alex's car it was 7:15pm.

"Let's do this" Alex said before he stepped on the accelerator and drove in the direction of Pizza Hut.

When we got into the restaurant we saw that everyone had already started eating. I wasn't surprised to be honest it was 7:25pm twenty five minutes after we were supposed to start eating

"Why are you two so late?" Zack asked confused

Alex and I just looked at each other and laughed

"Actually on second thoughts I don't even want to know" Zack said trying to shake out any idea from his head which just made everyone laugh.

Before we sat down we went and got some food and when we got back the only seats left were two next to Jack. I looked at Alex,

"If it makes you uncomfortable I'll sit next to him if you want" Alex looked at me and then back at Jack

"No, I'd rather sit next to him" he then walked past me and sat down on the chair.

The whole of the meal was quiet because everyone knew that there was something going on between Jack and Alex and they're awkwardness made everyone else awkward. Once everyone had finished their ice cream Alex suggested an idea

"Okay guys so it's only half nine and my house is free for the night so do you all want to come round mine and drink a load of alcohol and watch films?"

Everyone just nodded in agreement so we all chipped in for the bill and then got into our cars and headed to Alex's house. Rian stopped on the way to get beers and other alcoholic things since he is old enough. When everyone was standing in Alex's kitchen/dining room/front room Alex and I ran upstairs and got blankets and pillows for us all to sit on and then laid them out on the sofas and the floor in front of the sofas then everyone collapsed to the floor with a drink in hand.

Half way through watching The Fox And The Hound I noticed that Alex had quite a few cider and beer cans lying next to him on the floor,

"Are you okay?" I heard Jack ask him, obviously he had seen it too

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fins Jack, don't worry" He didn't say it in a harsh way, just in a tired tone.

"Okay well if you need to talk about anything you know I'm here" Jack half smiled at him.

Alex then looked at Jack and started to drunken ramble,

"Jack I'm so sorry I shouldn't be so horrible to you all of the time I've just become so jealous and I just can't stand the thought of loosing Charlie to you, it would break me and you keep looking at her and spending time with her in lessons and I just really wish it was me y'know? I just love her so much and I have let it come between us which I shouldn't of done because that's what idiots do so I'm so sorry Jack I love you too, sorry"

Alex was nearly crying and so Jack just patted him on the back

"Alex, it's fine calm down"

"But I don't want you to hate me"

"Alex, I don't hate you, no-one could hate you and you know Charlie loves you, I mean look at her"

Alex turned his head round and saw that I had tears streaming down my face because of what he had said

"Oh baby come here" Alex said as he pulled me into a tight hug

Nothing else was said and we stayed in that position for another three films until people slowly started to pass out and fall asleep so once Home Alone had finished Alex got up and pulled me into a fireman's carry and started to try and walk across the room with me

"Alex I don't think this is going to work" I said laughing as he nearly fell over for the third time. He then put me down and I helped him stagger up the stairs to his room, got him undressed and fell into bed with him.

All I was hoping now was that Alex remembers saying all the things he did say to Jack because if he didn't things could get complicated again.

**I'm sorry this took so long to come up I've been busy with my personal life and shizz which is always great but since I'm doing nothing any more I should be bringing out a new chapter every week or so...? I dunno but it'll be roughly like that.**

**Also, could you please, please, please write a review on how you're finding the story so far even if you say it's crap and something needs to change. You can always tweet me or whatever..**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs and Alex missing from his bed. I quickly looked around just in case he'd fallen out of the bed in the night and was passed out on the floor, but he wasn't in the room all together. Suddenly I heard a roar of laughter come from someone downstairs so I dragged myself out of bed and down to greet them.

"You're awake!" Alex exclaimed with a happy grin on his face as I walked in through the door of the brightly lit kitchen.

"Kinda" I said sleepily and he just chuckled.

I looked round the rest of the room and saw that Rian and Jack were making bacon and egg sandwiches. Well Rian was making them and Jack was just dancing about and getting in the way. I then walked over to the sofas to sit down with Alex and watch what I believed was Spongebob with him. Then I noticed that Zack was still passed out on the floor under some blankets.

After a while Rian then announced that breakfast was nearly ready and Alex ran over to Rian, nearly crashing into the counter, begging him to hurry up with the food while I went over to Zack to see if I could wake him before all of the food gets eaten.

"Zaaaaaaack" I said as I sat down by his head "Zaaaaaaaaaaack" He just murmered moved his head slightly and started snoring,

"Zack you lazy shit, get up!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

Zack's eyes slowly opened and then he just looked up at me

"Have you been cooking food?" I just stared back at him.

"Me? Cooking food? Are you insane? No. Jack and Rian are cooking egg and bacon sandwiches"

With that Zack bolted up and danced over to the kitchen to join Alex, begging for food. I just laughed and walked over to them. Then Rian passed out our sandwiches.

"Rian these are so good!" I said taking a bite

"Ahem, I helped him" Jack whined

"Okay then, Jack and Rian these are so good!" I stuck my tongue out at Jack "Better?"

"Perfect" He replied

"Anyway..." Rian interrupted "Thank you Charlie"

Once I had finished my sandwich I quickly looked at the time. 1:01pm.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed

"What!?" Alex asked, conserned

"It's fucking one o'clock, did we all sleep for ages?"

"I guess we must have, I mean we did have a late night last night" Alex replied

"And there was alcohol involved..." Zack pointed out

"Fair point" I agreed.

"I really should be getting home so I can shower at least" Rian announced "Jack do you want a lift home?" Jack nodded

"Yeah if you don't mind dude, that'd be great"

"I should be getting off too really, I feel disgusting" Zack said

"You look it" Alex replied and we all started laughing

"Thanks Bro" Zack said as he punched Alex in the arm

"Bloody hell Zack, sometimes I swear you don't know your own strength" Alex said cradling his arm

"My bad..." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Right lets go..." Rian whispered to Jack as they picked up their things and began to leave.

After about twenty minutes all three of them were out of the house and Alex and I were just staring at the front room and kitchen. The kitchen wasn't too bad because Rian wasn't that messy but the front room still had blankets and pillows and empty beer cans lying around everywhere so Alex got to work on cleaning the kitchen and I got to work on cleaning the front room since we both decided I would probably do a better job.

When the house was spotless both Alex and I collapsed in a heap onto the sofa.

"I feel like I could sleep forever" I whispered to Alex

"Don't do that" he sighed back

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd never be able to see or talk to you again and that would make me sad"

"I didn't think about that bit did I?"

"Maybe not" We both chuckled.

I quickly checked the time again and it was 3:47pm.

"There's no point in us attempting to do anything outside of this house today is there?" I asked Alex

"Probably not"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Alex's point of view**

When I woke up Charlie was curled up in a ball on the floor and I was lying on the sofa. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7:13pm. Then I heard a knocking at the front door and realised that was the whole reason why I was awake in the first place. So I wandered over to the door and saw a smallish girl with blonde hair and blue eyes,

"Errm, hello?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Alex do you not remember me?" I blinked hard trying to focus on the person in front of me

"Should I?"

"It's me, Scarlett silly"

Shit. How did I not recognise her and where the hell did she come from? I need to tell her to go away in the nicest way possible.

"Oh yeah I see it now sorry I've just been asleep, you woke me up" I said hoping she would take the hint that she needs to go away.

"So are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand on your doorstep all evening"

No. I need to tell her to leave and never come back.

"Yeah sure, I guess, come on in.."

What the hell am I doing? Well I guess she could only be round for a drink and to catch up, I mean, it has been about five years since we saw each other.

I watched her walk in and go over to the sofas to sit down.

"Alex?" Scarlett asked

"What?"

"Why is there a girl curled up on your floor?"

"Because we were lying on the sofa together but she fell asleep and fell off"

"Riiight..." I then walked over to her and sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Alex I've missed you."

Fuck.

"You dumped me remember?"

"Yeah and that was the biggest mistake of my life, I don't know how I could have been so blind"

"Well nothing is going to happen between us okay? I have a beautiful girlfriend and we love each other"

"What. Her?" Scarlett said as she gestured towards Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie"

"Oh she has a name...cute"

"Excuse me?"

"She isn't that pretty.."

"That's because she's lying on the floor asleep. What is wrong with you?"

"You should be asking yourself that question not me. You could ditch this girl right now and have me back in your arms and your life would be perfect"

"Nothing is wrong with me I love Charlie and no. I do not want you 'back in my arms' now get out of my house"

"What?" She looked at me, stunned.

"You heard me, get out of my house" I started to get really angry.

"You're going to regret this you know. You will like me. You probably do now, you're just too scared to admit it. I'll get you to say you love me somehow just you wait" Was all she said before slamming the front door and running down the driveway.

Two seconds later the front door opens again.

"Alex I just saw Scarlett running from the house. What happened?" Mom asked

"Don't worry mom"

"Whatever"

"Right I'm going to bed." I just scooped up Charlie, kissed her forehead and carried her to my bedroom.

While I was cuddling Charlie in bed I thought to myself. 'What the fuck is Scarlett going to do?'

**Charlie's point of view**

I woke up and stretched and accidentally whacked Alex in the face,

"Oh so you're up then?" he laughed

"Yeah, sorry for punching you in the face with my morning stretch" I chuckled.

"No problem" Alex said with a straight face, blankly staring forwards.

We sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're really quiet.." He closed his eyes as if he was thinking really hard about what to say

"I'm fine it's just.."

"Just what? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah I know that" He still had his eyes closed. Fuck. What is going on? I've never seen him act like this before. "I need to tell you something, something really important"

Shit. Just go ahead and tell me that you've cheated on me because I'm ugly and you hate me.

"You remember I told you about Scarlett a while ago?"

"Yeah, your ex who dumped you and is the daughter of Mrs Skyler at school?" I recapped.

"Yeah her, well she came round last night after you fell asleep"

Here we go.

"She begged me to take her back" He took a deep breath

"Oh, okay then. So what did you say?" I closed my eyes and started to shake with nervousness and sadness

"I said no of course! Why would you doubt me?" He looked upset and hurt

"Alex, I'm probably hideous compared to her. I doubt why you're with me every time I wake up in the morning in your arms. I'm scared that this is all a dream and soon I'll wake up and be alone in my cold bed, because you are just too good for me"

He looked my directly in the eyes, holding my head in his hands.

"Charlie don't be insane! You're beautiful, especially compared to her. This isn't a dream and if it is then I don't want to wake up because this is just too perfect for it to end. I sent Scarlett away and out my house, I would never want to get back with her. It's you I want to be with, not her."

He then kissed me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Then why are you being so quiet about it?"

"Because she threatened that she was going to break us up and have me all to herself. Whatever it takes. I just don't know what's going to happen. I'm just really worried that's all"

I'm gunna fucking kill that girl. Why does she think she has the right to try and break us up? Fucking bitch. Yeah, I really don't like her.

"Don't worry Alex, what harm can she do? We are together, she can't break us up. Can she?" I looked up at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course not. I guess I was just over thinking"

"Oh Alex" I reached my arms round him and snuggled into his chest

"Love ya Charlie" Alex said as he hugged me back

"Love ya too Alex"

"So what do ya wanna do today?" Alex said as he moved a piece of my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I dunno, it's a Sunday so there can't be that much to do"

"That's true, but we could go to the park!" He sounded really enthusiastic.

I just laughed and nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me!"

"Dibs on you pushing me on the swing first though" Alex said while slowly getting up.

I just sighed and got out of bed and started to get dressed. I put on one of my pairs of black skinny jeans and my too-big-for-me Paramore top and tied my purple hoodie around my waist then I looked up and saw Alex in black skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Damn he looked good.

"C'mon then!" There was hardly enough time for me to check myself over in the mirror before Alex was dragging me by my hand down the stairs and out the door.

We then walked hand in hand, as cute couples do, towards the park when I thought I saw someone staring at me. I quickly glanced around and saw a small girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes quickly turn away from me and walk in the other direction. I just shook it off and pretended like I hadn't seen anything. This could happen to anyone. Right?

**Omg I am so sorry it has been so long since I've updated, I'll try and update a lot more now it's just been difficult with writers block and personal crap but yeah, sorry!**

**I hope that this chapter is okay? Let me know in the reviews so that I know if I'm doing anything right please?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and sorry for it being so late!**


End file.
